Sept péchés capitaux
by Ngie
Summary: Après le départ de Robin pour N-Y, Emma et Regina se rapprochent. Lorsque des mois plus tard, l'archer reprend contact avec la brune... celle-ci n'a pas d'autre choix que de réfléchir à sa relation avec la Sauveuse. Qu'éprouvent-elles au juste l'une pour l'autre? (swanqueen fic) - ce texte a maintenant une suite intitulée "Sept vertus de l'âme"
1. L'Orgueil

Avertissement :

Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notez le classement M indiqué en en-tête en raison du contenu sexuel graphique de certains chapitres.

Soyez donc majeurs et avertis.

Ceci est ma première publication dans ce fandom. Lana Parrilla est une déesse faite humaine ^^

Bonne lecture :)

spoiler alerte : le texte contient des éléments de la saison 5.

Chapitre 1

L'orgueil.

« Le plus farouche orgueil naît surtout à l'occasion d'une impuissance »

Paul Valéry

Emma avait pu la sentir très distinctement, même en s'efforçant de sourire, plus tôt dans la journée. La sensation avait d'ailleurs laissé des traces, puisque des heures plus tard, assise à son bureau le shérif pouvait encore reconnaître cette morsure : mélange d'orgueil, puéril. D'angoisse, au fond. Et d'une douleur dont elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la mesure.

Elle laissait à son ventre la tâche de se nouer pendant qu'elle, luttait pour faire bonne figure. Un contrat qui ne fonctionnait pas si mal, depuis des mois, des années peut-être...

Elle inspira, la mâchoire serrée en passant une main sur son front soucieux. Le masque de Sauveuse si illisible sur son visage devait être une bénédiction et compensait peut être la lourdeur de sa responsabilité.

Elle était sûre en tous cas, de n'échanger ce rempart pour rien au monde. Tellement de fois, il l'avait sauvée du désastre.

 _Plus tôt dans la journée..._

 _La voiture luxueuse était déjà garée devant l'enseigne : « chez Granny's ». La blonde sourit de satisfaction, capable pendant une seconde, de s'avouer le véritable objectif derrière les 15 minutes de retard qu'elle avait toujours. Elle inspira avant d'ouvrir la portière, de sortir, avec l'air indolent qu'elle savait imiter et d'entrer dans le café._

 _La brune était à la même table, comme toujours, au fond, à gauche. Penchée sur des documents, cette aptitude à s'extraire du monde partout dans sa posture. Partout sur son visage. Mélangée à cette gravité unique. Une signature perpétuelle, inexplicable vraiment, et qui rendait les noms Regina Mills, semblables à aucun autre. 10 lettres inoubliables, gravées de grès ou de force dans une mémoire, foutument indescriptibles. Foutument écrasantes._

 _Au tintement aigu des grelots suspendus au seuil, les regards se levèrent bientôt remplis de chaleur, de gratitude. De sympathie même. Emma rendit à peine les sourires, n'ayant jamais très bien appris à le faire. Déjà nerveuse, de toute façon, à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver dans...une... deux... trois secondes._

 _Regina leva le visage, capable de la sentir dans son corps._

 _Voilà la seule raison que devait avoir Emma de ne pas haïr tout à fait la magie qui coulait dans ses veines. Ce pouvoir avait failli anéantir tout ce à quoi elle tenait et elle aurait pu détester la sentir sous sa peau, palpitant d'autant plus fort après avoir basculé et être revenue des ténèbres. Mais Emma savait, après s'être battue, révoltée, démenée, au cours des années, contre la brune et à ses côtés dans les moments les plus désespérés, que Regina avait intégré son empreinte._

 _Elle pouvait saisir le soulèvement de son torse. La réaction de sa peau, imperceptible pour tous les autres. Mais perceptible pour elle. Et ces 15 minutes de retard valaient plus que de l'or. Elles avaient largement valu la condescendance qui avait fustigé souvent son manque de ponctualité. Elles avaient valu les remarques blessantes des mauvais jours._

 _Les sourcils arqués, débordants le cynisme._

 _Et... bon sang pensa-t-elle, quand sa poitrine se serra à faire mal. Elles valaient l'étincelle qui alluma le regard brun. Et ce sourire plus éblouissant que les projecteurs du Boston stadium._

 _Regina Mills, souriante, même un peu, ses yeux rivés vers elle._

 _Emma déglutit, s'approcha :_

 _« Madame le Maire » salua-t-elle, un ton faussement solennel dans la voix en s'affalant sur la banquette._

 _« Shérif prononcèrent les lèvres rouges et les iris embrasées._

 _-Tu sais... l'expression « pause déjeuner » sous-entend, en quelque sorte... hum...l'existence d'une pause » commenta Emma avec un clin d'oeil, en pointant le dossier encore ouvert sur la table._

 _Regina sourit en fermant le dossier :_

 _«J'apporte simplement de quoi m'occuper... puisque tu es manifestement toujours incapable d'être ponctuelle »_

 _Emma rit en retirant sa veste en cuir._

 _« Tu pourrais parler à Ruby... ou écouter les conversations des tables d'à côté » finit-elle en murmurant._

 _« Je ne vais pas renoncer à mes bonnes manières parce que tu ne sais pas te conformer aux tiennes Emma_

 _-Oucth » singea la blonde en se tenant dramatiquement la poitrine._

 _L'air amusé noyé dans son élégance, la brune porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. La blonde fronça les yeux et se tourna vers Ruby, qui lui lança un clin d'oeil, signe que son chocolat chaud ne tarderait pas. Emma sourit, avec cet air d'enfant que Regina captura en silence._

 _« Alors...quoi de neuf ? »_

 _Le maire de Storybrooke déglutit lentement._

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre que les décisions modificatives apportées au budget de fonctionnement primitif soit un sujet de conversation à ta convenance_ _» statua-t-elle._

 _Emma grimaça._

 _« Non effectivement... j'aimerais autant attendre le prochain conseil municipal avant de subir ce genre d'agonie »_

 _Regina réprouva l'emphase._

 _« Henry ?_

 _-Notre fils va bien... même si depuis ce matin je soupçonne qu'une certaine Allison-quelque chose lui tourne autour... » le dépit sur le visage sculptural fit sourire la blonde._

 _« Quelle impudence inacceptable hein ? » feint le shérif amusé._

 _Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent._

 _« Ils vient tout juste de se remettre de sa rupture avec cette... cette Violette ! Expliqua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que son cœur soit de nouveau la proie d'une jeune fille aussi... désinvolte »_

 _L'acidité se fondit dans l'émeraude, éclatante. Emma trouvait émouvant, toujours, d'une manière presque déchirante, l'instinct protecteur du Maire. Même au milieu des situations les plus toxiques.. et malsaines, cette impulsion avait toujours était plus forte que tout._

 _Elle appuya son regard, affichant la dérision plutôt que cet ébahissement qui serrait sa gorge._

 _« Quoi ? Est-ce que vouloir protéger la sécurité émotionnelle de Henry est abusif ? »_

 _La blonde sourit._

 _« Gina, ils sont adolescents. On a eu leur âge... » essaya-t-elle de tempérer._

 _-A son âge, j'étais mariée à ce qui s'avère être ton grand père. Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir développer cette comparaison? »_

 _Emma grimaça:_

 _« Hum... pas vraiment. »_

 _Regina se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire._

 _A ce moment, Ruby arriva, souriant à cette scène si habituelle qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Une scène hebdomadaire depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Qui n'était pas près de s'arranger pensa-t-elle, lorsqu'elle les servit._

 _« Ton chocolat chaud ma belle déposa-t-elle d'abord. Une salade du jour pour Madame le Maire poursuivit-elle. Et...hum... et un croque monsieur...et sa salade verte. Tout ça, avec une eau gazeuse »_

 _Après avoir vidé son plateau, la jeune femme fit volte face et s'éloigna en pressant le pas._

 _Emma resta contrite une seconde, puis :_

 _« Où sont mes frites ? demanda-t-elle._

 _-Quelque part en train d'empoisonner quelqu'un d'autre... Rétorqua la brune un sourire sur les lèvres._

 _-Et de l'eau gazeuse ? Gina ? Je n'ai même pas droit à un soda ?_

 _-Emma Swan UNE tasse de CE chocolat chaud suffirait à couvrir les besoins glycémiques de 23 états ! »_

 _La blonde se renfrogna._

 _« … pendant un an » ajouta le maire._

 _«Au dernière nouvelle...on est censés vivre dans un pays libre. »_

 _La brune roula des yeux :_

 _« Invoquer la constitution ? Pour des frites et une quantité extravagante de sucre ? C'est un peu mélodramatique... même pour une Charming ! »_

 _Emma éclata de rire._

 _« De toute façon, tu ne veux pas améliorer la qualité nutritive de ton alimentation ? Très bien. Alors arrive à l'heure »_

 _Ce qui auparavant, aurait été plein d'aigreur, étira un sourire sur les lèvres écarlates. Regina se sentit sourire malgré elle. Et ses yeux s'adoucirent dans le regard d'Emma._

 _La blonde retint son souffle sans le montrer, figeant la scène pendant des secondes familières, de plus en plus récurrentes._

 _Les deux femmes avaient parcouru bien du chemin depuis leur première rencontre. La haine s'était épuisée. Elles n'étaient pas très sûres de la part entre elles qu'elles avaient pu choisir. Les épreuves avaient scellé leur avenir, quand bien même elles avaient toujours réussi à les surmonter._

 _Emma porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, la boutade qu'elle aurait pu dire complètement évaporée._

 _« Raconte-moi ta semaine ... » dit-elle enfin, rituellement. Dans ce murmure sans arme._

 _La brune inspira une seconde, puis deux, puis elle parla. Elle raconta, ses yeux animés, de feu ou de glace, hésitant parfois en cherchant les bons mots. Elle pensa à voix haute aussi et Emma n'en perdit pas une miette._

 _Chacune de ses cellules avides, de plus en plus au fil du temps et certainement plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Il lui était facile de rire. De placer quelques bons mots, au bons moments._

 _Ce qui lui était impossible de dire, en revanche, était cette manière dont chaque détails perçait son être._

 _Chaque inflexion de voix, souvent grave, rauque. Nue. Viscérale. Chaque nuance d'orage ou de paix dans ses yeux. Chaque éclaircie._

 _Elle avait étudié, en les enviant, chaque éclat de rire._

 _Et elle connaissait chaque manie._

 _« Bon... est-ce que ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle finalement._

 _A la question, le regard sombre afficha l'incompréhension._

 _« Tu joues avec ta bague... » pointa la blonde._

 _Les mains parfaitement soignées cessèrent tout mouvement._

 _« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..._

 _-Regina..._

 _-Quoi ? Rétorqua le maire sur la défensive._

 _-Tu joues avec ta bague lorsque tu es NERVEUSE. La dernière que c'est arrivé je te rappelle que tu essayais de me cacher que tu avais pétrifié le chien de Mme Watson !_

 _-Je croyais qu'on avait établit que cet...cet incident malheureux était accidentel...et je n'essayais pas de te cacher quoique se soit »_

 _La blonde appuya son regard._

 _« Je savais que tu en entendrais parler! Je ne suis pas complètement stupide Emma!_

 _-Regina... »_

 _La brune roula des yeux, en soupirant._

 _« Très bien » dit-elle dans une complainte, avant de sortir son téléphone de son sac. La contrariété sur ses traits elle chercha sur l'écran tactile puis passa l'accessoire à la blonde._

 _Emma sourit amusée._

 _Puis elle baissa le regard. Elle reconnut rapidement la boite de réception d'une boîte mail. Et son souffle ce coupa net à la découverte de l'expéditeur :_

 _robin_locksley_

 _« Regina,_

 _Je ne suis pas sûre que ce mail soit une bonne surprise pour toi, et avant toute chose, j'aimerais m'excuser de tous ce que mon indécision t'a fait subir... »_

 _La suite du mail se confondit presque, dans l'esprit d'Emma, en brume. Acide. Glaciale. Les mots frappèrent dans sa tête, dans un grondement sourd._

 _Elle déglutit, incapable de penser._

 _« Hum... Wow... » dit-elle seulement en rendant le téléphone à Regina, blême sûrement, en fuyant son regard._

 _Elle passa une main nerveuse sur son visage, puis la regarda. Et oh combien elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à le faire à ce moment là._

 _« Wow ? souleva la brune. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »_

 _Pense Emma. Pense. Pense vite._

 _« Hum... ce n'est pas à moi qu'il à écrit Regina, peu importe ce que je pense. » assura-t-elle, toute sa bienveillance dans sa voix, et son ébranlement gardé au fond d'elle._

 _« Puisque tu as insisté pour faire intrusion dans mon désarroi actuel... tu pourrais essayer de rendre l'expérience constructive»_

 _Emma éclata de rire malgré elle._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement._

 _-Rien, encore... J'ai évidemment besoin d'y réfléchir. »_

 _La blonde serra la mâchoire. Y réfléchir ?_

 _Elle pouvait déjà la revoir : l'agitation, sur son visage. Et ces crevasses dans ses yeux comme des puits sur son âme. Splendides et révoltants. Vibrant à l'évocation de Robin comme une gloire à son nom. Emma eut envie de se lever, et d'hurler, en riant même, qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être déjà assis en face d'elle là tout de suite. Et que tous ces mois n'avaient servis à rien !_

 _« Fais ce dont tu as envie Regina... » assura-t-elle avec le sourire._

 _Ces mots lui écorchèrent la gorge. La brune fronça le regard._

 _« Il...il est parti avec Marianne. Il a quitté Storybrooke, pendant 4 mois ! S'il avait des doutes... s'il voulait... pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour me contacter?_

 _-La Persévérance ? » proposa Emma._

 _La brune pensa, ses yeux humides malgré elle de douleur, de colère. Elle ravala ses larmes, son visage dur._

 _« Alors peut-être qu'il peut persévérer une éternité de plus » lança-t-elle._

 _Tu ne vois pas ? Pensa Emma. Tu ne vois pas que tu l'aimes encore ?_

 _« Réfléchis y encore. Ecoute ton cœur. »_

 _A ces derniers mots, Regina roula les yeux._

 _« Ecoute ton cœur ? J'ai été une Reine Maléfique Emma ! Pitié réserve ce genre de cliché à ta mère »_

 _La blonde se souvint d'avoir trouvé la brune splendide à cette seconde._ _Avait-elle eu la force de sourire ? Difficile à dire._ _Le reste du déjeuner avait été très vague._

 _Un échange de phrases absentes qui avait à peine camouflé l'asphyxie. Et l'heure était venue à son secours, in extremis. Avant que... avant que..._

 _« Emma ? »_

 _La blonde sortit de ses pensées._

 _« Ta monnaie indiqua Ruby l'air inquiet._

 _-Oh, désolée Rube » s'excusa-t-elle en prenant les billets._

 _Un sourire gêné plus tard, elle tira la porte, reculant d'un pas, par habitude pour laisser passer Regina. Cette dernière la frôla de sa prestance impossible, son parfum liquoreux accrochant sa poitrine pour lui arracher une partie d'elle même._

 _« Est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » Demanda le maire en enfilant sa paire de lunette noire._

 _A la lumière du jour, cette femme dépassait sûrement le stade du supportable. Sa chevelure d'encre coulant avec le vent, sur son visage... brossant délicatement ses lèvres._

 _« Absolument » répondit-elle._

 _Le scepticisme suspendit le temps, Regina inquiète et trop proche d'elle. Trop proche. Emma sentit la prévenance, sincère, par vague. Comme un flot de magie chaleureux et lourd._

 _Leurs deux torses se soulevèrent. Leurs deux peaux s'irisèrent. Erratiques, et l'histoire les trouva pour la première fois chacune à court de mot. Sur ce porche où Emma se sentit perdre pied._

 _Il lui sembla que la brune attendait. Quoi au juste ? Comment savoir ? Et est-ce que ça importait vraiment ?_

 _Elle recula d'un pas._

 _« Bonne journée. Bon courage pour tes comptes » dit-elle un faible sourire sur les lèvres._

 _« Merci » prononça la voix rauque, nouée._

 _Avec ça, Emma se rendit vers sa voiture, incapable même de sentir les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage, en allumant le contact._

 _/_

Aurait-elle dû s'effondrer ? En plein de milieu de cette rue ?

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Emma se demandait. Aurait-elle dû le faire avant ? Lorsque pour la première fois elle s'était senti mentir ?

Dans l'espace vide de son bureau, elle se dilua dans le silence. Dans ses pensées laissées pour la première fois libres. Qu'aurait-elle dit de toute façon ?

Elle n'aurait probablement pas trouver les bons mots. Elle aurait buté sur leur insuffisance, se serait vautrer dans leur inexactitude. Sa confusion l'aurait happée.

Et pour quelle fin ?

Regina était à lui. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'être même à l'autre bout du pays.

Son regard se posa sur le cadre décorant son bureau. Près du portrait d'Henry, une photo prise le noël précédent. Ses parents Neal dans leurs bras, Henry souriant aussi fort qu'un soleil. Et toutes les deux côtes à côtes, au centre. Debout. Les doigts du shérif caressèrent le verre.

Debout côte à côte... ce devait être écrit quelque part, de cette manière. L'Ordre des choses avait dû prévoir ça.

Et non qu'en cours de route, la blonde s'écroule au pied de l'autre, d'amour impossible.

Emma inspira. Elle avait fait bonne figure. S'était tenue droite, toujours. Par orgueil, pour ne pas sombrer

Etait-ce le bon choix ?

Peu importe. Il fallait seulement qu'elle tienne le coup encore.


	2. L'Avarice

Chapitre 2

L'Avarice.

« Ne faites donc pas comme l'avare, qui se prive de tout à ne vouloir rien perdre ».

J.J Rousseau

Regina se tenait devant la baie vitrée, un verre de brandy à la main. Sa silhouette claire obscure devant le théâtre de la nuit. Les yeux rivés le ciel.

« Maman ? »

La brune se retourna en se rassemblant. Elle sourit à son fils, qui a quelques mètres s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre.

« Chéri ?

-Est... est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec Emma ? »

La brune reçut la question en plein ventre.

« Non ! Affirma-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

-Tu fais toujours cette tête lorsque tu te disputes avec elle... »

Regina sourit encore, de force, et de cette inquiétude si pure qu'elle pouvait lire, transparente.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre rassura-t-elle. Il semblerait finalement qu' Emma Swan ne soit ni la seule ni la pire source d'affliction à Storybrooke ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais au lieu de rire, l'adolescent descendit de quelques marches

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Le cœur de Regina se serra. Henry devenait un jeune homme sensible et fort.

« Pas pour le moment, plus tard peut être »

Le jeune garçon fixa sa mère dubitatif et inquiet puis finit par acquiescer, et par poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à l'étage.

Regina expira.

Elle cueillit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool ambré, avant qu'une pensée ressurgisse. Elle se retourna vers l'escalier désormais vide.

« Le festival des talents », du lycée d'Henry. Elle avait oublié de demander à quelle heure au juste elle devait s'y rendre. Aurait-elle oui ou non le temps de recevoir Melle Hawkins ce matin là ?

Et... et qui était cette Allison ?

La brune roula des yeux.

Déjà, tout ce désordre la rendait inapte ! Elle pouvait sentir sa clairvoyance et sa rigueur s'enfuir, poussées par ses émotions turbulentes.

A propos de Robin, d'abord, dont elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude. Vraiment... après tous ces mois ?

Est-ce que New York avait changé la situation ?

Est-ce qu' une ville avait le pouvoir de faire ça ?

L'archer avait invoqué des raisons valables, douloureuses, éprouvantes, mais valables. Elle s'était accroché à elles pendant quatre mois, pour se rappeler que le bien justifiait cet avenir qu'elle n'aurait plus. Dans la déchirure de ses rêves, elle s'était répétée jusqu'à en devenir ivre, que le sens dans cette épreuve était le sens qu'elle ne voulait plus perdre.

Protéger. Soutenir. Sauver. Etre quelqu'un de bien.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi Robin lâchait aujourd'hui prise et voulait revenir en arrière ?

Est-ce qu'il avait brisé leur projet de manière si désinvolte ?

La colère serrait sa poitrine, suivit d'un soulagement coupable, d'être choisie, par dessus tout. L'adversité n'était finalement pas tout à fait parvenu à lui voler l'histoire, cette fois. Et cette victoire dissipait nombre des larmes qu'elle avait versé.

Et il y avait Emma. MAIS, il y avait Emma, qui rendait tout ce tourbillon encore plus complexe. Et qui rendait son esprit quasiment vide et dysfonctionnel depuis des jours.

Regina regarda son téléphone, inerte, posé sur le comptoir.

« Désolé pour vendredi prochain, trop de boulot au bureau »

Voilà les derniers mots qu'elle avait reçus. Après d'autres annulations jour après jour.

Cet écran résolument noir finissait par lui donner envie d'hurler. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus eu envie de faire ça ? D'hurler à plein poumon ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du verre.

Emma.

Ce prénom tapissait ses pensées, comme toujours. Mais elle avait toujours eu raison de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. La haine avait aidé, l'orgueil aussi. Henry, plus que tout.

Mais aujourd'hui ?

Il persistait, comme la brûlure de l'alcool au fond de sa gorge.

Ou qu'elle soit, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle finissait par se souvenir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand de sa mémoire agitée surgirent les images, indéfectibles, ingérables.

Emma déposant au pas de sa porte, chaque matin, toutes les pâtisseries aux pommes trouvables à Storybrooke. « Pour lui redonner baume au cœur », pendant la période la plus difficile de sa rupture.

Regina rit un peu.

Emma Swan était absurde et entêtée, résolument. Magnifiquement.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? » se rappela-t-elle encore._

 _Emma lui avait posé la question après s'être installée sans sa permission sur le comptoir du café. La brune avait levé un sourcil en réponse._

 _« A part...la mort douloureuse de certaines personnes... » avait précisé la blonde._

 _Regina avait rit au milieu des larmes qu'elle retenait._

 _Elle avait soupiré._

 _« Partir...loin... Oublier cette histoire... ne plus y penser un moment » avait-elle souhaité à voix haute, épuisée, lasse du chagrin dramatique qui agrippait son cœur où qu'elle aille._

 _«Ok._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Met ton manteau, dépêche toi, on y va !_

 _-Où ? »_

 _La blonde avait souri, fixé ses yeux :_

 _« Où tu veux »_

 _Elle avait seulement laissé un billet de 20 dollars sur le comptoir et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, Regina se trouva installée à l'intérieur de la voiture ridicule du shérif._

 _« Emma...avait-elle soupiré exaspéré, je dois récupérer Henry au lycée dans 1 heure »_

 _La blonde avait sorti son téléphone et pianota sur l'écran._

 _« Miss Swan, tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'écrire des sms au volant est irresponsable»_

 _Emma lui avait tiré la langue._

 _« Mon père va récupérer Henry... et le garder jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne_

 _-Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas où est-ce qu'on va !_

 _-parce que TU ne m'as toujours pas dit où est-ce qu'on va... » avait rétorqué la blonde._

 _Les heures étaient passées, Regina trop énervée pour gratifier Emma d'une réponse. Elle ne s'était même pas sentie s'endormir. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma la réveille._

 _« Swan ? Commença-t-elle déjà inquiète de l'endroit où elles se trouvait en regardant par la vitre._

 _-Shhh... » interrompit la sauveuse._

 _Elle comprit à peine lorsque Emma sortit de sa voiture et fit le tour pour venir lui ouvrir._

 _« Viens ! » Encouragea-t-elle avec enthousiasme._

 _Regina resta sceptique._

 _« Gina, viens aller »_

 _La brune finit par s'extraire en soupirant, avant de regarder autour d'elle, sans rien reconnaître._

 _« Regarde » entendit-elle._

 _Elle se retourna et son souffle se crispa dans sa gorge._

 _Au devant, s'étalait la mer, bordée par la corniche pâle et sauvage. Les pins s'élevaient d'un vert sombre, distillant dans l'air leur odeur mêlée aux embruns. Regina avança, captivée, éblouie tout à fait en voyant à l'horizon, des rayons s'étirer dans le ciel._

 _L'aube. Combien d'heures avaient-elles roulé ?_

 _Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort en scrutant la lumière se débattre pour naître, repoussant la pénombre et son empire. Des larmes inconscientes dévalèrent doucement ces joues, elle inspira, gorgeant sa poitrine de l'air marin, iodé et paisible._

 _« Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque_

 _-Je ne sais pas trop »_

 _Elle se tourna vers Emma et sourit._

 _« Est-ce qu'on est assez loin ? » demanda la blonde._

 _Dans ses émotions, la brune n'avait fait qu'acquiescer. Et toutes les deux s'assirent à même le sol. Elles restèrent sans rien dire, une heure peut être deux. Jusqu'à ce que la majesté alentour emplisse Regina jusqu'au cœur de son être._

 _Alors elle se leva, sa voix plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait entendu depuis des lustre._

 _« On rentre » dit-elle doucement avant de se tourner vers la voiture. Emma la suivit sans un mot._

L'air pensif sur le visage de Regina se crispa au souvenir.

Emma s'était montrée impétueuse et extravagante très souvent, bousculant brutalement sa vie plus d'une fois. En avait résulté cette fraîcheur qui avait balayé son chagrin aux moments les plus lourds.

Et peut-être même apaisé d'autres plaies bien antérieures. La brune s'était laissée bercée par cette habitude d'être... importante. Protégée même, de toutes ces manières absurdes. Dérisoires pour la plupart, fortes pourtant, à un point qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé.

Se remettre du départ de Robin était son objectif. Mais elle avait fini par se sentir plus entière que jamais.

Jusqu'à ce mail, qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé.

Emma lui en voulait-elle ? L'avait-elle déçue ?

Regina se perdait en hypothèses angoissantes. Elle n'avait certainement rien demandé à Robin... et ne lui avait même pas répondu. Pourquoi Emma serait-elle en colère ?

Ou alors...

Il s'agissait de Hook.

A cette pensée, le ventre de Regina se noua. Le pirate était-il revenu de ses déplacements ?

Elle se détourna de la baie vitrée, nerveusement, pour s'asseoir dans un des fauteuil le regard absent. Elle but de nouveau à son verre... et cette gorgée lui parut acide.

Hook. Jeune, dandy. Arrogant. Puéril.

Regina passa une main dans sa chevelure. L'histoire se répétait-elle ? Devait-elle toujours finir par passer en second... balayée par des retours prodigues ?

Comme Robin... Emma lui avait donné l'impression de combler un vide. Comme lui... et elle sourit un peu...mieux que lui même, Emma avait changé les choses, le monde, pour en forger un autre, loin des souvenirs, loin... des blessures.

Comme Robin, mieux que lui même, Emma lui avait donné la paix, offerte sur un plateau d'argent.

Comme Robin, la Sauveuse... avait changé et aujourd'hui ne lui donnait plus rien.

Dans ce refrain, Regina se crispa finalement.

Comme Robin... pensa-t-elle. Sous le choc elle se leva... s'approcha du buffet jusqu'à ce que son visage se reflète dans le miroir suspendu. Elle s'observa.

Comme Robin...

A ceci près, qu'Emma et elle n'avait jamais été en couple. Idée absurde. Regina déglutit.

Idée absurde vraiment ?

Elle paniqua.

Bien sûr que cette idée était absurde.

Evidemment. Et si elle ne s'était pas laissé emporter par ses déboires sentimentaux, elle aurait peut être eu la présence d'esprit de le réaliser !

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'Emma cette attention qui lui manquait aujourd'hui à en brûler ses veines !

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'Emma décide de toujours envoyer tout au diable, pour elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas et elle pesta les dents serrées, parce qu'elle voulait, oh... elle le voulait désespérément, comme elle n'avait rien voulu depuis des lustres.

Emma Swan était... hors limite, hors de sa portée, pour au moins mille raisons et certainement par nature. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

Il était temps pour elle de se reprendre et de reconstruire les murs, pas tous, mais ceux qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû abaisser.

Car elle ne voulait pas y revenir, au passé écorchés vifs.

Quand bien même il lui restait peu d'humanité, peu de cœur... ou d'âme, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre.


	3. La Colère

La colère.

« Qui attise la colère, sera le premier à périr dans les flammes »

Hazrat Ali

Emma se gara devant le café, la fatigue dans ses membres et dans sa tête épuisée. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été pleines de désordre et de travail. Une soirée, seule dans son appartement, devant des séries abrutissantes avait certainement plus d'attrait que se rendre à une célébration grouillante de monde, de rires. Et de Regina Mills.

 _Tu fais ça pour Ruby_ se rappela-t-elle, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Instantanément, l'agitation lui frappa au visage. La musique, les rires graves, les voix cacophoniques.

« Emma » accueillit sa mère, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey » dit-elle en la serrant contre elle, un enthousiasme forcé dans la voix. Et dans ses yeux.

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis une éternité .

-Les choses sont un peu dingues au travail en ce moment...

-Ton père m'a dit la même chose »

Emma sourit un peu, pour ne pas avoir à mentir davantage. Puis elle suivit sa mère, avança dans la foule heureuse. Elle salua Ruby, et Dorothy près d'elle, toutes les deux vedettes de cette soirée qui fêtait leur fiançailles. La joie sur leur visage lui fit plaisir : chacune avait traversé suffisamment d'épreuves et méritait le bonheur. Elle embrassa son père, Henry, Granny qui avait la fierté au fond des yeux. Et Regina.

Regina splendide, sculpturale, son visage comme une œuvre d'art. Et son corps, cintré dans une robe qui aurait dû être illégale. Emma détesta chaque frisson sur sa peau, chaque spasme dans son ventre.

Chaque foutue brisure dans son cœur.

« Emma » salua le maire, crispé sans en avoir l'air. La blonde put sentir l'hypocrisie comme une vague. Bien sûr que Regina était furieuse, blessée peut-être. Bien sûr, qu'Emma avait été lâche.

« Comment ça va ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Les yeux noirs s'assombrirent, mais le sourire sur les lèvres rouges resta inflexible, habitué aux protocoles.

« Bien... occupée comme d'habitude et toi ? »

Emma prit une des bières posées sur le comptoir et cueillit une gorgée sans s'embêter à prendre un verre. La fraicheur mordit sa gorge, elle expira d'aise.

« Occupée aussi offrit-elle, nerveuse.

-J'ai cru comprendre... comment va Hook ? »

La blonde ferma les yeux.

 _« Comment ça... tu veux rompre... je ne comprend pas » avait prononcé Killian, le choc sur ses traits._

 _-Ca ne fonctionnera pas..._

 _-Quoi ? Mais... attend, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ?_

 _-Rien_

 _-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

 _Non avait pensé Emma, Non mais tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aurais voulu._

 _« Non il n'y a personne Killian..._

 _-Alors explique moi !_

 _-J'ai besoin de penser à moi, de me focaliser sur MOI, reprendre ma vie, être une bonne mère...être un être humain correcte... fonctionnel... pour commencer.. »_

 _... oublier Regina..._

 _« Une relation c'est trop à gérer..._

 _-On peut aller doucement … on peut..._

 _-Killian tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends pas que mes doutes montrent que c'est perdu d'avance ? Tu es parti des mois... et j'aurais dû... j'aurais dû avoir mal, j'aurais dû me sentir vide ! Au moins un peu... tu ne vois pas que ça montre que je ne t'aime pas assez ? »_

 _Hook l'avait regardé avec un visage qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Cette expression hanterait sans doute sa conscience, pour toujours. La peine, la tristesse. La trahison._

 _« Peut-être que tu aurais dû me laisser en Enfer Emma ! »_

 _Avec ça, le pirate était sorti, refermant doucement la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Elle, était resté debout, immobile, démunie, au milieu de son salon._

Au souvenir elle but une nouvelle gorgée qui lui parut plus amère.

« Ca t'importe vraiment de le savoir ? » Répondit-elle, le ton froid et étrangement calme.

Regina fronça le regard.

« J'essaye simplement de me montrer polie Swan ! » rétorqua-elle.

Emma sourit, d'un sourire sans lumière, luisant d'un feu sans âme.

« Puisqu'on a eu toutes les deux une semaine éprouvante... on va s'épargner des efforts et faire sans politesse ce soir d'accord ? »

Et avant que la brune ne puisse répondre, elle vit la sauveuse s'éloigner.

Regina resta sous le choc, devant la silhouette de dos. Elle la suivit du regard jusqu'à l'entrée ou la sauveuse se débarrassa de son blouson. Dans sa confusion, la brune observa les membres sveltes et musculeux se découvrir, révélant comme souvent, un débardeur éternellement rudimentaire. Et pourtant, si simplement flatteur.

Regina déglutit et vit une autre invitée s'approcher d'Emma.

« Ca fait longtemps »

La blonde baissa le regard et fut surprise, agréablement, en reconnaissant le visage enfoui dans sa mémoire.

« Mulan...» prononça-t-elle stupéfaite. Elle embrassa la guerrière dans une étreinte brève.

« Elles ont réussis à te faire venir dans notre monde hein ? » dit-elle en souriant.

La guerrière flegmatique se tourna vers le couple.

« Elles sont assez convaincantes, l'une comme l'autre... »

Emma dut rire, Ruby avait certainement rencontré quelqu'un à sa hauteur effectivement.

« Alors ?... Tu es arrivée aujourd'hui? demanda-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers une des tables vides.

-Il y a une semaine » révéla l'autre.

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais j'étais à New York, expliqua-t-elle, je voulais prendre des nouvelles de Robin... ils manquent aux compagnons... »

La blonde sentit sa gorge se nouer, elle but à sa bouteille pour reprendre consistance.

«Alors, comment tu as trouvé la ville?

-Hum... je crois que je préfère encore être chez moi et partir à la chasse à l'Ogre » rétorqua la guerrière, un rictus d'horreur sur le visage.

Emma éclata de rire.

« Je ne sais pas comment tous ces gens vivent agglutinés les uns sur les autres...

-Oui, la vie dans ce genre de lieu est un peu...stressante.

-Stressante ? J'ai vu des terrains de guerre moins oppressants que Time Square à l'heure du déjeuner... et je veux dire, je suis encore époustouflée par l'invention des voitures, vraiment... plus confortable qu'un cheval, plus rapide... wow, mais franchement...qui a eu l'idée de leur mettre des klaxons ? Est-ce que c'est, je ne sais pas, un genre de tentative de torture ?»

La blonde rit encore.

« Expérience agitée donc... » commenta-t-elle amusée.

La guerrière soupira dramatiquement, brisant encore un peu plus les airs solennels qu'Emma lui avait toujours vus. Une découverte plaisante, décida la Sauveuse.

«En tous cas... le changement de style te va bien » apprécia-t-elle en regardant son jean...

Mulan baissa les yeux, craignant de rougir. Une seconde trop longue s'écoula, Emma sans doute inconsciente de l'effet de ses paroles, de sa présence exacerbée par son désordre intérieur.

« Robin t'envoie le bonjour...»

Si la jeune femme avait voulu rompre l'instant, elle n'aurait pas pu mieux faire. La blonde crut recevoir une gifle.

« Oh ? »

Elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Mais...avait-elle le choix ?

« Comment vont-ils ?.

-Marianne va bien, elle a trouvé du travail. Roland a l'air de se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Robin... lui... il veut revenir à Storybrooke. »

Emma, eut un rictus plein d'amertume. Qui n'échappa pas à son interlocutrice.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé n'était pas si simple à gérer » essaya-t-elle de justifier, baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendue.

Emma par réflexe, leva le regard droit devant, prenant l'espace d'une seconde pour observer la brune, qui éclatait de rire à peu importe ce que racontait leur fils. Elle serra la mâchoire, éblouie ridiculement, éblouie par avance, de toute manière. Ce rire là, lui avait toujours coupé le souffle.

« Il aurait dû être honnête » dit-elle en arrachant ses yeux à la scène.

L'incompréhension crispa le visage de Mulan.

« Il aurait dû demander du temps si c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il a demandé la rupture

-Parce qu'à ce moment là, il lui a semblé que c'était la bonne chose à faire ! » rétorqua la guerrière, défensive à l'égard de son chef de file.

Emma leva doucement sa bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres, et avala lentement une lampé de bière.

« Tu sais pourquoi elles sont heureuses ? » dit-elle en désignant Ruby et Dorothy d'un geste de la tête.

Mulan se retourna et les vit rire d'abord puis s'embrasser .

« Elle ont voulu quelques choses et elles l'ont prit »

« Elles n'ont pas tergiversé sur le bien ou le mal. Elles n'ont demandé d'autorisation à personne et elles n'ont laissé aucun principe être un prétexte pour se mentir. Elles ont vu le bonheur passer sous leurs yeux... et elles ont eu le courage le saisir »

Emma but une gorgée de bière l'air absent.

« Les gens sont trop compliqués dans leurs têtes »

et oh combien elle savait à quel point.

Mulan parut hésitante et pensive.

« Parfois ce sont les circonstances qui sont compliquées... parfois elles...elles le sont tellement que suivre ce que notre cœur désire est impossible... » contra-t-elle.

Aurore enceinte du Roi Phillipe, avait été ce genre de circonstances.

Emma eut un sourire cinglant, sombre presque.

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? Que la majorité des gens qui disent ça, n'ont jamais essayé »

Le regard bleu fixa les yeux noirs, avec une conviction qui brisa Mulan et ses résolutions. Elle força pour ne pas perdre consistance.

« Discours plutôt insouciant de la part d'une Sauveuse » envoya-t-elle avec le début d'un sourire.

Emma éclata de rire.

Honnêtement ? Ce qui était attendu d'elle avait dicté sa vie les 4 dernières années.

« Tu sais, la Sauveuse en question essaye elle aussi de se faire à cette philosophie »

« D'ailleurs... sa bière est vide » continua-t-elle en levant la bouteille qu'elle avait achevé. « Et elle va commencer toute cette histoire de carpe diem en allant en chercher une autre » D'un même mouvement, elle se leva.

« Je te rapporte quelque chose ? »

Mula parut réfléchir.

« Tu sais, ces bières ne sont pas les meilleures... mais elles valent largement le truc ignoble que vous m'avez fait boire dans votre monde »

La guerrière rit et céda.

La blonde, contente, le cœur plus léger mais encore en vrac, se dirigea vers le bar.

Le temps passa, Regina divertie par les discussions autour d'elle. Crispée malgré tout.

Voir Emma se détendre un peu plus loin l'avait intriguée d'abord, puis frustrée à chaque fois que la blonde devenait froide au contact de leurs yeux.

Qu'avait-elle fait au juste ?

A ce moment, Emma tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule de Mulan dans un éclat de rire, et pour une raison étrange ce fut la goutte de trop.

Impulsivement Regina se dirigea vers la blonde et finit par interrompre sa discussion.

« Emma ? Est-ce que je pourrais s'il te plaît de parler... _en privé_ » accentua-t-elle sur un ton glaciale.

Sans attendre de réponse, la brune se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mais bien sûr, Madame le maire » railla la blonde dans l'espace vide. Elle se leva en s'excusant d'un regard, prit son blouson et suivit Regina avec réticence.

Une fois dehors, l'atmosphère parut soudainement calme.

Et Regina fit volte face pour confronter Emma, pour être confuse, découvrant son bras tendu, son blouson dans la main.

« Mets ça, tu vas avoir froid »

La brune faillit éclater, en conseillant à la sauveuse d'avaler ses égards. Mais elle rencontra les yeux bleus, rivés vers elle avec une tendresse qu'elle n'avait pas vu de puis 14 jours. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, et machinalement, elle accepta le vêtement, avant de le mettre. L'odeur du cuir et du parfum familier d'Emma envahirent ses sens et elle eut du mal à reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

La blonde aida, magistralement, en haussant un sourcil presque narquois.

« Alors, tu voulais me parler ? »

La colère revint, limpide.

« J'attends plutôt l'inverse Swan. J'attends que TU m'expliques ton comportement !

-Sois plus spécifique ? »

La brune grogna.

« Ne fais pas semblant d'être naïve ! Ton... hostilité... cette énergie que tu emploies à m'éviter ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-T'éviter ? J'étais pourtant dans l'impression que nous étions en train d'avoir une discussion cœur à cœur, au clair de lune qui plus est... jolie scène vraiment » s'amusa Emma.

Regina détesta revoir enfin ce sourire, magnifique, dirigé vers elle, mais à cette seconde tellement vide.

Elle s'avança, avec une hauteur presque hautaine.

« Regarde comme tu fuis articula-t-elle, grave, derrière le sarcasme ou en te terrant dans ce poste de police livide... Même debout devant moi, tu continues de fuir Emma ! »

La blonde sentit sa poitrine serrer. Et l'Orgueil brûler à l'intérieur.

« Oh s'il te plaît, arrête les accusations tu veux ! Parce que tu m'accuses de fuir ? Mais je ne sais pas quel mot est approprié pour décrire ce que tu fais, en fait, ce que NOUS faisons depuis... dieu sait quand... » Emma avait murmuré, nerveuse. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure, manifestement agitée.

Regina observa le regard instable et fuyant. L'arrête crispée de la mâchoire qui dessinait le visage saillant.

« Explique moi seulement pourquoi... » demanda-t-elle. Demanda-t-elle, oui. Désespérée de comprendre. Parce qu'arranger les choses contre toute attente s'était hissé en haut de la liste de ses priorités.

La blonde eut envie de s'engouffrer dans cette trêve, vraiment. Dans ce regard blessé qui s'obstinait à ne lui vouloir aucun mal. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il savait faire ? Et juste la transpercer de part en part ?

« Je ne t'ai jamais empêchée de venir me trouver au poste... je ne t'ai jamais empêché de venir me voir... Alors effectivement Regina, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ as gardé tes distances ? Quand tu as eu envie de savoir... ou de me dévisser la tête en m'accusant d'avoir perdu le peu de bon sens qu'il me reste... pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ t'es empêchée de le faire pendant tous ces jours ? Hein ?»

Regina déglutit. Elle se rappela.

 _Comme Robin... Emma lui avait donné l'impression de combler un vide...avait changé les choses, le monde, pour en forger un autre, loin des souvenirs, loin... des blessures._

 _Comme Robin, mieux que lui même, Emma lui avait donné la paix, offerte sur un plateau d'argent._

 _A ceci près, qu'Emma et elle n'avait jamais été en couple._

Désorientée, elle baissa les yeux.

« Parce que tu sais très bien qu'il y a un foutu éléphant rose à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans la même pièces toutes les deux ! Et qu'il est juste devenu de plus en difficile à ignorer ! »

« Et je suis fatiguée murmura Emma... fatiguée de faire semblant »

La blonde avança d'un pas, puis deux, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques millimètres de la brune. En cédant enfin, elle porta sa main jusqu'à son visage et l'effleura, doucement.

« La vraie question Regina... c'est combien de temps toi et moi allons fuir encore...»

Le regard azur se posa sur les lèvres rouges. Pulpeuses. Obsédantes. Expirants ce souffle qu'elle chérissait comme un miracle.

Puis elle laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps, fermant les yeux à la douleur de s'arracher une nouvelle fois à celle dont elle voulait partagé chaque seconde. Elle recula.

« Il vaut mieux que je sois loin de toi Regina... au moins pendant un moment »

Avec ça, la blonde dépassa le maire tétanisé, et alla jusqu'à la porte pour entrer.

Regina resta plantée là, immobile, les yeux figés et humides sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle vit Emma ouvrir et disparaître, comme un ouragan avalé par le vide.

Tremblante, elle déglutit.

Elle envisagea de retourner à l'intérieur, mais fut lucide. Elle n'était pas capable de se fondre encore dans le monde. Elle détourna les yeux vers sa voiture et se dirigea vers elle, invoquant un sort qui fit apparaître son sac entre ses mains.

Le bip de la voiture retentit dans la nuit.

Elle ouvrit le visage blême et s'installa.

Emma Swan avait ce don de la rendre furieuse depuis toujours... mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quel mot mettre, sur ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

N/A : à suivre La Luxure...


	4. La Luxure

Avertissement : chapitre classé M.

La luxure.

« Beaucoup se perdent dans la luxure, moi j'ai choisi de m'y épanouir »

Denis Grattepain

Regina arriva au manoir haletante.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à reprendre son souffle ?

Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre et se crispa lorsqu'elle remarqua la veste qu'elle portait toujours. Elle l'enleva et la posa sur sa commode avant de continuer à se déshabiller. Elle tiqua en fixant son reflet, en voyant la rougeur de ses yeux. Elle avait une tête épouvantable.

Suivant son rituel, elle se prépara pour la nuit, contente que Henry dorme chez Emma. Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il soit là pour la voir perdre pied. Elle soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit, fraîche, le satin de sa nuisette luisant dans la pénombre. Sa peau hâlée parcourue par des reflets d'ambre. Mais l'esprit sous le choc.

 _« Et je suis fatiguée ... fatiguée de faire semblant »_

 _« La vraie question Regina... c'est combien de temps toi et moi allons fuir encore...»_

De nouveau son souffle happa sa poitrine et elle ferma les yeux pour ressentir encore, les doigts d'Emma tracer doucement son visage. Elle put presque capturer une nouvelle fois, la chaleur de sa respiration contre sa peau, si près de ses lèvres... Si près qu'il aurait fallu moins d'un pas pour que...

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sentant tout son corps réagir. Les lèvres humides, entrouvertes en images infaillibles, couvrant chaque espace vide. Elle avait été si près de les cueillir, de les sentir, une fois pour toutes. Rien qu'y penser tendit péniblement des parties bien distinctes de son anatomie.

Ses seins. Entre ses cuisses. Son sexe qu'elle avait découvert trempée sous la douche. Mouillé et sensible. Aussi à fleur de peau... qu'elle toute entière.

Elle expira... et soudainement presque asphyxiée elle alla chercher le blouson d'Emma et respira l'étoffe. Elle s'allongea, et se recroquevilla en la serrant contre elle. Contre son torse.

La blonde envahit ses sens et elle serra plus fort. Elle sentit pour la première fois, la sauveuse au plus près. Là où toutes ses tensions prenaient sens.

Hook. Neal. Robin. Le manque irrespirable des dernières semaines.

Les doigts parfaitement manucurés agrippèrent le cuir. De rage, d'envie, de besoin tellement nu qu'elle en trembla. Elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, le bout de ses seins éveillés malgré elle contre son vêtement. Elle tenta de calmer son souffle...porta inconsciemment une main à sa poitrine, contre un de ses seins tendus.

Emma.

Emma l'avait défié sans doute de toutes les manières possibles. Elle avait bousculé toutes ses cordes sensibles. Pour l'envahir jusqu'au cœur... là où Regina aurait voulu pouvoir la fuir.

Elle imagina cette présence écorchée penchée contre son corps, diaphane et en même temps si forte.

Emma était apparue tannée par la vie, dès le premier jour, et pourtant. Pourtant... pourtant la lumière qu'elle émanait était capable de fendre toutes les ombres.

Que ferait-elle, entourée par la sienne ? Que ferait-elle à l'intérieur ?

Regina s'arqua expirant un souffle court. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de son téton, sa paume chaude et vibrante autour du galbe ferme.

Emma.

Les yeux bleus lui revinrent en mémoire. Les formes courbes et sauvages. Comment se mouvaient-elles transportées de désir ? Comment trembleraient-elles soulevées de plaisir ?

La blonde abandonnerait-elle sa rage ? Ses forces et sa hauteur ? Ses façades ? Pour s'ouvrir ? Ou pour prendre ? Et avec quelle force prendrait-elle ?

Les mains de la brune parcoururent son corps, perdues dans une illusion impossible. Et pourtant tellement intense déjà. Malgré la finesse du satin qui séparait le contact, Regina était pantelante. Frémissante aux sensations qui assaillaient son imaginaire.

« Bon sang Emma ... reprocha-t-elle dans un soupir. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire... »

Alors qu'elle tentait de maîtriser sa respiration, son portable vibra sur la table de nuit. Elle sursauta et découvrit contrariée, le nom qui tourmentait son esprit. Elle passa une main fébrile sur son visage pour regagner conscience. Pour regagner l'aplomb qu'elle sentait crouler.

Elle ouvrit le message.

« Henry a demandé de dormir chez mes parents ce soir. Je le récupère demain »

Regina ferma les paupières. La réalité lui sauta au visage comme un sot d'eau glacé.

Elle pianota :

« Très bien. »

Puis valida l'envoi avec impatience.

Respire. Respire... se répéta-t-elle les yeux clos.

Elle était mère... Mère responsable. Maire d'une ville. Elle était _Regina Mills_ bon sang...

De nouveau son portable vibra entre ses doigts.

« Et tu ne sais pas combien ça m'a fait mal de te voir partir »

...

Des mots comme des pierres.

Regina inspira, fort malgré sa gorge serrée. La vérité douloureuse au bout des doigts.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui pars, c'est toi » écrit-elle. Symboliquement, c'est ce qu'il s'était produit.

« Tu préfères le mensonge ? »

Regina fronça le regard, blessée.

« Tu parles comme si rien n'avait été vrai »

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, suffocantes. Emma allait-elle rayé les quatre derniers mois de sa vie ? Chaque pas ? Chaque épreuves ?

« C'est faux. J'étais là... je sais ce qui a compté »

La brune sentit le soulagement dans son cœur. Elle le sentit dans son corps.

« Ton sourire a compté »

« Toujours » reçut-elle.

Elle lut et sans qu'elle puisse comprendre elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Qui pleurait pour ce genre de choses ?...

Elle crispa la mâchoire.

Et l'écran s'éclaira encore.

« Tes regards ont compté. »

« Tes silences, quand tu m'as assez fait confiance pour te taire »

« Toutes ces fois où au lieu de la haine, il y a eu des rires. A nous faire oublier nos erreurs »

Ses doigts se serrèrent.

« Toutes ces fois où c'est dans tes yeux que s'est tu mon désordre. »

« Toutes ces fois où j'aurais voulu détruire le tien à main nue, pour que tu sois heureuse »

 _« Emma ...»_ murmura Regina, ses joues humides maintenant.

« J'ai tellement voulu que tu sois heureuse »

Elle lut et ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

« Je suis désolée ».

A ces mots son regard se fronça encore.

A l'autre bout de Storybrooke, la blonde respira l'air lourd de sa défaite. Elle se leva et sortit sur le balcon de son appartement, malgré le froid, pour regarder le ciel.

La nuit était claire, comme un cristal pur et sombre. Limpide. Parsemé d'étoiles.

« Désolée pourquoi exactement ? » entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle se retourna, son souffle suspendu. Il s'évapora, lorsqu'elle la vit, debout au milieu de son salon, en nuisette, ses cheveux dans un désordre tellement sensuel.

« Regina » murmura-t-elle. La brune était belle, habituellement. Mais à cet instant il n'y avait même pas de mot pour la décrire.

La sauveuse baissa les yeux.

« Je sais que je perturbe ta vie » dit-elle sans faillir, la culpabilité perceptible diluée dans cette conviction si forte.

Regina avança. Comme un félin, ou comme un ange, Emma n'était pas sûre de savoir. Jusqu'à pénétrer l'air froid et se tenir contre elle. Au contact, la chaleur de la brune écuma sa peau, infiltra son souffle. Cette dernière posa doucement une main sur son visage pour figer leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

« Tu crois que le problème est que tu me perturbes ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix rauque fébrile. Emma resta muette. Ses yeux bleus pleins de tumulte...et encore si vides de réponse.

Regina effleura sa joue, suivit du regard le voyage délicat de son pouce jusqu'aux lèvres de la blonde. Elle les dessina... perdue une seconde dans leur perfection. C'était le prodige du sort, quand, capable d'anéantir... il pouvait créer des chefs d'oeuvre. Comme Henry.

Comme Emma.

La brune serra la mâchoire, ferma les paupières, pour inspirer. Elle colla leurs deux fronts.

« Le problème est quand ton absence me hante » murmura-t-elle.

L'aveu coupa l'air. Dans leur poumons. Tout autour d'elles. Il coupa l'Histoire.

Une seconde. Puis deux. Puis trois. Quatre.

Et leurs lèvres s'abattirent l'une sur l'autre. Fort. Affamées. Un prélude impatient à leurs langues qui forcèrent le passage pour se trouver. Et danser enfin, ensemble, de désir.

Les lèvres de Regina étaient faites pour rendre dingue. Emma savait déjà. Péniblement.

Mais sa langue... dieu cette langue..

La blonde posa ses mains sur son corps, sentant ses formes au creux de ses paumes. Serrant contre elle. Couvrant avec envie les fesses qui avaient tourmenté ses jours... et bon sang, tellement de nuits jusqu'à des heures impossibles. Regina serra les doigts dans la chevelure de soie. Elles s'arquèrent, toutes les deux. Expirant l'électricité qui transperçait leurs êtres. Un courant impensable. Et pourtant prévisible. C'est ce qu'elle se dirent, en perdant la tête.

Regina sentit la force enveloppant son corps, cette force millénaire. L'essence de la Sauveuse, mythique, palpitante, sous la peau d'une femme à l'histoire tourmentée. Fragile et humaine, légendaire, comme elle lorsqu'elle avait eu le monde au creux de sa main. Le souffle pourtant, pliant contre le sien, n'était qu'Emma. Et elle inspira en espérant le capturer dans toute sa chair. Emma Swan était celle qui avait conquis son être, de l'intérieur. Le suffoquant de vie, d'envie, après l'avoir désespéré par le manque. La brune sentait ses jambes vaciller.

Emma quitta sa bouche, pour se blottir contre sa nuque. Humant son odeur sucrée et goutant sa peau. Regina gémit, serrant encore plus fort, en sentant le frisson ériger son épiderme. Les mains sur ses fesses s'abaissèrent pour lui ouvrir les cuisses et la blonde immisça l'une des siennes.

Les poitrines se crispèrent. L'hésitation suspendit le temps jusqu'à ce que la sauveuse pose une main sur la chute des reins de Regina, et précipite le contact.

L'ancienne reine ondula ses hanches jusqu'à ce que sa chaleur touche Emma. Les vêtements entre elles n'enlevèrent rien à cette intimité. La brune appuya, ondoyant encore pour affirmer la pression sur son sexe. L'excitation, déjà brûlante, engouffra tout son corps. Elle extirpa la blonde de sa nuque, et l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Emma... » murmura-t-elle, contre les lèvres chaudes, avant de les cueillir encore. Sa langue vorace alors qu'elle continua ses mouvements, sous la direction des mains de la sauveuse, qui imposaient les sensations délicieuses contre son clitoris.

Elle accentua le rythme de ses hanches, jusqu'à cette limite qu'elle lutta pour tenir. Tremblante, elle chercha le regard de la blonde. La main sur sa nuque éthérée et plongée dans ses yeux.

Peur ? Courage ? Idiotie ?

Vérité ?

Quel choix faire ? Quel terme utiliserait l'Histoire ?

Elle inspira.

La vérité. Enfin.

ENFIN.

« Emma emmène moi dans ton lit » pressa-t-elle, rauque.

La Sauveuse n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde pour réagir. Elle se redressa en la soulevant et la brune ténébreuse, surprise, n'eut le temps que d'encercler son corps avec ses jambes et de sourire.

Emma avança, les portes de la baie vitrées, se fermant, seules, à leur passage dans un claquement sourd.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle déposa l'ancienne reine sur le sol et l'atmosphère devint presque lourde, poétique...animale, lorsqu'elle se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements.

Par un curieux retournement de situation, c'est Emma, qui s'allongea la première, poussée par Regina qui sensuellement prit la direction des événements. Nues toutes les deux, elles sentirent presque avant de voir : la puissance de leurs deux corps, collés l'un à l'autre, sans barrière.

Leurs courbes s'épousèrent, dans une étreinte parfaite. Dans une douceur terrassante.

Regina reprit son souffle et prit le temps d'observer le visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sous cette lumière. Elle l'effleura... glissa le regard sur son corps.

Oh oui... la vérité allait vibrer ce soir.

Elle chevaucha Emma, ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Arquée, elle plongea dans le creux de son cou. Ses lèvres magnétiques caressant sa gorge, suivie par le velours de sa langue, chaude, experte. Emma se faisait envahir. En vagues de chaleur successives.

Elle serra le corps vouté contre elle, passa une main dans la chevelure d'ébène. Et la brune se délecta de chaque centimètre de peau brulant contre sa bouche. Elle embrassa la nuque délicate, la courbe sculptée de son épaule, remonta de nouveau pour prendre le lobe sensible d'une oreille entre ses dents. Sa langue attisa le feu et tendit chaque fibre d'Emma.

Minutieusement, l'ancienne reine conquit les sens de la blonde. Un par un. Descendant progressivement avec une lenteur calculée, en embrassant son torse. Ses yeux allumés de désir, ce sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Elle traça doucement la forme des seins, sans véritable contact. Puis sa langue se darda lentement... et caressa une pointe dure. Elle lécha avec application, s'assurant de rendre la chair rigide...humide, avant de la prendre dans sa bouche, ses yeux fixes dans ceux d'Emma et de sucer. Fermement, le sourire dans ses yeux fauves.

La sauveuse enfonça ses doigts dans les draps. Cette femme aurait définitivement sa perte. Elle avait toujours su. Elle était parfaitement sûre maintenant. Elle gémit lorsque la brune rapprocha ses deux seins pour les lécher ensemble. Elle se cambra.

« Gina... tu vas me faire venir avant même d'avoir commencé... » prévint-t-elle, sa voix étranglée de plaisir.

La brune libéra sa poitrine de sa bouche, arquant un sourcil parfait :

« Voyons, un peu de self control Miss Swan » dit-elle. Avant de reprendre sa tâche avec encore plus de ferveur. Les deux pointes disparurent entre ses lèvres écarlates et Regina eu cette sensation de s'abreuver à même la source de son désir.

Emma cria aux caresses plus rudes, empoigna la chevelure d'encre, contemplant, mâchoire serrée le visage occupé à lui faire l'amour. Regina Mills. Cajolant ses seins avec une expertise à peine croyable.

Cette image, seule, aurait pu la faire jouir.

Et elle voulait du self control ?

La blonde lutta de toutes ses forces mentales, amenuisées en cendre, irrémédiablement.

 _Putain..._ jura-t-elle intérieurement en sentant les pulsations grandir entre ses cuisses. Regina dû l'entendre car elle relâcha un téton dans un bruit audible, avec cette étincelle dans le regard. Avant d'insinuer une main le long de son abdomen... enfin. Emma retint son souffle, quand elle sentit les doigts se rapprocher de son intimité. Elle serra inconsciemment son emprise sur la nuque de Regina... lorsque celle-ci finalement s'immisça dans sa chaleur. Emma ferma les yeux et expira. La brune sentit son âme se tendre.

Penchée à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle caressa la fente brûlante, trempée. Sensible, à en croire les spasmes qui soulevaient le corps crispé sous elle.

La brune se mordit la lèvre, happée. Absorbée, par les sensations accueillant la pulpe de ses doigts. Agile, elle glissa de bas en haut, puissante, avide. Complètement stupéfaite.

Il ne s'agissait pas de l'étonnement d'être là, si proche de posséder Emma. Il s'agissait du contraire. Du naturel qui lui creva chaque parcelle d'être, à la sensation d'elle ouverte, serrée contre son corps.

Immobile devant l'entrée étroite, elle s'enfonça, les yeux fermés, la poitrine déchainée à faire mal. L'étau enserra son passage, et elle gémit, expirant chacun des millimètres qui céda sous ses doigts. Jusqu'à être enfouie à l'intérieur, complètement, jusqu'au fond. Elle se retira puis plongea de nouveau. Déjà addict. Déjà obsédée à l'idée de sortir, et de revenir encore. Appuyée sur un coude posé près du visage d'Emma, Regina baissa le regard vers le corps allongée et offert. La vision cribla littéralement son esprit devenu incapable. Elle s'enfonça encore, erratique, chercha encore au fond du corps d'Emma, pour l'entendre crier. Encore. Oui. Encore plus.

Submergée, elle remonta la nuque ardente, jusqu'au creux de l'oreille qu'elle embrassa le souffle court. Gémissant aux mains qu'elle sentit voyager sur son dos, puis sur ses fesses pour sceller leur étreinte. Elle continua de prendre son amante, au rythme insensé de leurs cœurs. A l'unisson de cette euphorie naissante, intraitable. Mordante jusqu'à l'âme. La vérité simple crispa ses moindres pores.

Les doigts au fond d'Emma, elle murmura, rauque :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

 _14 jours ? 30 ans ? Et les 30 ans d'avant? Combien de temps au juste ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Les larmes aux yeux, la mâchoire serrée.

Elle accentua ses mouvements. Emma s'arqua, pénétrée par de là tous ses murs. Toutes barrières. Elle gémit, fort, cria même.

« Prends moi fort... » encouragea-t-elle. Ne plus rien avoir était bon... tellement bon.

La brune obtempéra, soucieuse des signes de douleurs qu'elle pourrait percevoir. Tellement avide elle aussi de donner tout, entièrement. Elle rajouta un doigt de plus devant l'antre serrée et chaude. Colla son front à celui d'Emma.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » réussit-elle à articuler. En guise de réponse, Emma l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue bientôt dansant avec la sienne.

« Viens...prends moi... donne moi tout ce que tu as...» soupira-t-elle, avant de se faire remplir et de crier. La brune, ivre, jura de sentir un orgasme la traverser, juste à ce moment là. Elle continua de plus belle, en transe. Electrisée par la voix d'Emma, la musique de leur souffle. Et le clappement liquide de ses doigts.

La mélopée du sexe. Lourde. Sirupeuse. Enivrante.

Ses lèvres pulpeuses effleurèrent celles d'Emma, lentement, pendant que leurs corps se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Un moment de grâce, entouré par la fièvre.

Emma gémissait dans sa bouche, et Regina affamée, accueillait chaque soupir pour qu'il s'épanche dans sa gorge. Et qu'il résonne dans sa chair.

Ondulantes, pantelantes, les deux femmes crurent se perdre. Mais l'éternité se brisa, aux spasmes qui serrèrent les doigts de la brune. Emma écorcha sa voix, dans des inflexions encore plus nues. Et Regina... Regina se sentit capturée par l'émerveillement.

« Je vais jouir... » prévint la blonde, haletante. Tendue. Ses ongles irisant la peau d'ambre. Et la brune se crispa à peine, absorbée, observante. Ses doigts experts trouvèrent à l'intérieur l'endroit le plus sensible, le détonateur. Dans un parfait contrôle, elle ménagea l'explosion, attisa le feu jusqu'à qu'il soit insupportable, puis elle le laissa libre. Son pouce sur le clitoris excité déclencha le séisme... qui n'emporta pas seulement un corps, mais deux. Emma se sentit jouir, continuellement, et Regina retint complètement son souffle. Admirative. Elle avait cru trouver Emma splendide et glorieuse, au milieu d'une bataille. Elle n'avait rien compris. Rien.

Emma trembla, palpita, s'écoula dans une jouissance extraordinaire... jusqu'à ce que doucement, la violence quitte son corps... Ce n'est qu'après de longues secondes qu'elle sentit la brune, se retirer, à bout de souffle. Elle la serra contre elle, couverte par sa peau moite et ardente.

Elle chercha ses lèvres et de nouveau elles s'embrassèrent, mélangeant l'indicible à leur souffle. Et le gravant de leurs mains avides sur leurs corps.

La blonde dégagea le visage de l'ancienne reine pour le voir. Les yeux noirs vibraient d'une lumière magnifique. Presque éblouissante, à vrai dire. Comme trop de choses chez la brune.

« Monte... » murmura-t-elle.

Les sourcils parfaits se froncèrent de confusion et de ses mains, la sauveuse indiqua précisément ce qu'elle voulait. Regina, désorientée, mit un instant pour comprendre. Et lorsqu'elle comprit son souffle déserta ses lèvres.

« Emma... »

La blonde sourit alors que son amante se dressa, ses genoux disposés de part et d'autre de son visage, arquée dans la lumière. Regina semblait faite d'airain, sa perfection exposée aux rayons comme un chef d'oeuvre sous le Zénith.

Emma sentit son ventre serrer, et l'air quitter sa poitrine.

La morsure du désir vint presque à son secours. Cinglante. Quand son regard glissa sur l'intimité offerte à ses yeux. Ses mains se posèrent d'elles mêmes sur les cuisses sculpturales et appuyèrent, pour que sa langue puisse goûter à l'élixir maculant l'intérieur des jambes ouvertes. L'effluve de la reine enivra ses sens... son goût... son goût mêla luxure et magie. Comme une essence interdite, sucrée à en être toxique. Emma en lécha la moindre goutte, jusqu'aux lèvres de son sexe, parfaitement glabres, trempées elles aussi. Sa langue caressa doucement ce trésor, l'effleurant sans l'ouvrir.

Regina crispa ses doigts sur la froideur du mur, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière anarchique. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la langue d'Emma, serpentant entre ses cuisses. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Excitée, désespérément en feu. Enflammée encore davantage par cette bouche évanescente quand elle aurait voulu vouloir s'y perdre.

Ses yeux fixèrent le regard azur, dans une supplique. Et elle put lire, tout au fond d'eux, ce que la blonde attendait.

Elle expira, rassemblant le contrôle qu'elle avait sur son corps. Puis elle s'abaissa elle même, entrant entre les lèvres chaudes. Elle gémit, immobile quelques instants avant de pouvoir se reprendre. Alors elle entama les va et vient, ondulant contre la bouche exquise qui se ferma sur son centre. Elle sentit Emma sucer et bientôt sa langue se mouvoir contre son clitoris. Sa voix perça l'air, étranglée. Elle chevaucha la sauveuse dans un rythme lent, dans l'espoir d'apaiser le torrent qui terrassait son être. En vain. Elle vit son excitation mouiller les lèvres avides d'Emma, et le reste de son visage et eut cette impression si forte de la marquer à vie. Elle s'appuya davantage. Pour conquérir, éperdument, encore. Le rythme de ses hanches accéléra, dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à la chevelure blonde. Et aurait pu jouir, là, d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais elle changea légèrement d'angle. Et elle sourit, lorsqu'elle lut encore dans les yeux bleus.

« Vas-y... Emma, fais-moi sentir ta langue... » céda-t-elle.

La blonde sentir son bas ventre se tendre. Alors qu'affamée, elle enfonça sa langue dans l'antre serrée et trempée. Elle avala l'essence qu'elle trouva, pria les cieux de lui en donner plus. Allant au plus loin qu'elle put, elle tournoya, cercla, plongea pour se faire sentir.

Et Regina cria, prise, ouverte. Une de ses mains chercha inconsciemment un de ses seins qu'elle excita, quand l'autre rejoint la chaleur de son sexe, pour caresser son clitoris. Si proche, tellement proche, elle se livra au plaisir, s'y jeta même. S'y précipita.

Avant la seconde fatidique, elle baissa le regard, fixant Emma dans les yeux. A quelques instants de lui offrir l'essence de son corps. Le fruit d'elle, prise. Et au bord du gouffre. Le temps s'étira. Puis il s'abattit. Regina s'arqua, foudroyée par l'orgasme, encore écartée par Emma qui lui extirpa chaque once d'elle, jusqu'au vide. Absolu et tonitruant.

Epuisée, Regina se laissa crouler contre Emma, erratique, blottie et désorientée dans le creux de son cou. Encore essoufflée quand elle sentit trois doigts s'enfoncer et la prendre.

« Emma ! » cria-t-elle, avant de nouveau d'écorcher sa voix et de crier encore quand les doigts ne lui laissèrent aucun répit. Ils sortir et butèrent au fond d'elle, fort et vite. Elle sentit son sexe agripper les doigts intrusifs alors qu'ils forcèrent.

« Bon sang ! Swan ! » soupira-t-elle. Elle glissa une main fébrile entre elles, chercha l'entrée d'Emma et la prit. Elle aussi avec force.

La blonde gémit, pompant ses propres doigts encore plus forts. Un duel éperdu s'amorça alors, leurs deux corps en sueurs, brulants. Déjà assouvis et pourtant insatiables.

Insatiables de sentir, l'autre, elle, à l'intérieur. Et insatiables de prendre. La brune embrassa son amante, dégustant son propre arôme sur ses lèvres. Cherchant sa langue et gémissant de plaisir.

Cette étreinte désagrégea ces dernières couches, résistantes. Celles tenaces, entre un être et un autre. Leur mains libres entrelacèrent leurs peaux, scellèrent l'Histoire en sillons rouges et indélébiles. L'osmose étendit son emprise, lourde, puis serra.

Emma jouit d'abord, jusqu'à perdre conscience. Puis Regina suivit, spasmodique en étreignant la blonde. L'air manqua. Leur jouissance giclant au milieu d'elle. En laissant leurs deux êtres vides. Et unis.

La brune bascula pour reprendre son souffle, ahurie par l'intensité de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle fixa le plafond. Comment quelque chose de cet ordre était possible? Comment en serait-ce que le millième...

« Tu m'as tuée... entendit-elle... tu m'as tuée et je suis quelque part, suspendue entre le 18 et le 19ème ciel »

Regina éclata de rire et se tourna vers la blonde. Les mots s'évaporèrent, en la voyant, mais elle chassa la lourdeur : elle se serra contre Emma, caressant sensuellement ses formes, jusqu'à ses flancs qu'elle tourmenta

« Peut être que je devrais seulement te prouver que tu es bien vivante »

La Sauveuse éclata de rire, agrippant les mains qui la chatouillaient avant de les installer fermement autour d'elle.

Leur regard en paix se fixèrent l'un dans l'autre. Emma effleura doucement ses lèvres.

« Où étais-tu le reste de ma vie ? » demanda la blonde, en se blottissant contre elle.

La brune l'accueillit, la gorge un peu serrée. Les yeux humides.

Elle pensa une seconde seulement.

« Quelque part... sûrement en train de me perdre » répondit-elle, avant d'embrasser doucement la chevelure d'or et de resserrer doucement son étreinte.

N/A : pfiiou chapitre enfin terminé. J'ai eu bien du mal l'écrire, Il faut croire qu'être à la hauteur de Regina Mills et sa sauveuse, n'est pas une mince à faire hein ^^

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont encouragé et motivé.

Je vous fais de gros bisous.

(Est-ce que certains chanceux ont pu voir Lana Parrilla à Paris?)

A suivre : la gourmandise...


	5. La Gourmandise

Avertissement : chapitre classé M.

La Gourmandise

« La gourmandise, c'est savoir... et céder malgré tout au plaisir »

Anonyme.

 _Le lendemain..._

Emma avait essayé en vain, pendant des heures. De passer une journée ordinaire... l'esprit sur les rapports à rendre ou ces archives que Graham n'avait sûrement pas daigné une seule fois ranger dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Elle avait voulu faire comme si.

Comme si ce jour était comme tous les autres. Comme si la veille... ne s'était pas produite. Mais comment faire ça, réalistement?

La tentative avait dû être perdue d'avance, dès le matin, en se réveillant dans ses draps, l'odeur de Regina partout autour d'elle. Et ce message : « On se voit pour déjeuner ? » laissé sur sa table de nuit.

Et il n'était que 10h30. Soit deux heures passées dans ce commissariat trop calme, à penser. A peine interrompue par David, qui dans un état proche du mort-vivant, traînait d'un coin à l'autre une gueule de bois prodigieuse, en tentant ça et là de communiquer en grognements monosyllabes.

Emma à ce rythme, allait devenir dingue. Et une fois n'était pas coutume, elle priait pour quelque chose dans cette ville insensée aille mal. Un dragon. Un géant égaré en chemin. Un chat coincé dans un arbre ? _Quelque chose_ pour lui occuper la tête et la détourner de ces...images. Ces flashs. Oppressants. Quasi cataclysmiques en fait, puisqu'ils balayaient tout le reste... en une seconde. Le lieu où elle se trouvait, l'heure... sa raison d'être là. Tout. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir se rappeler de son prénom, si quelqu'un apparaissait subitement au beau milieu d'une rêverie et lui posait la question.

Le soucis était Regina. Regina-ex-reine-maléfique-aux-tendances-cyclothymiques avait été difficile à gérer, toujours. Mais Regina-nue-sexy-comme-l'enfer était pire. Bien pire.

Parce que personne ne pouvait vraiment faire ça...si? Apparaître, comme sortie d'un songe... et juste anéantir autant de certitudes.

Sur le nombre de battements qu'un cœur peut rater.

Le nombre de souffles qui peuvent mourir dans une poitrine.

Et cette sensation de disparaître.

Pour renaitre dans des yeux et au contact d'une peau.

Et respirer.

Respirer comme jamais.

Emma avait finalement dû mal comprendre, pendant 15 ans. Ou alors elle avait lu les notices à l'envers. Parce qu'aucun manuel d'éducation sexuelle n'avait décrit ça. Et aucune expérience passée n'avait... n'était...manifestement... hum... aussi significative qu'elle le croyait.

Elle soupira, passant une main nerveuse sur son visage.

 _« Emmène moi dans ton lit... »_

L'image revint... avec cette voix et cette fêlure dans les yeux sombres. Elle se souvint du corps, arqué dans ses bras, taillé pour elle. Haletant. Le désir palpitant dans les mots et dans le silence ensuite. Et ces lèvres hypnotiques... collées contre les siennes une minute plus tôt.

Et ces gémissements qui les avaient traversées...

 _« Emma...fais-moi sentir ta langue »_

Emma serra les cuisses en fermant les yeux. Elle expira. Regina devait avoir été succube. Oui, succube et sorcière. La manière dont elle avait ondulé dans le clair obscure aurait pu juste réduire une âme en cendre. Après l'avoir capturée sous son emprise, obsédée. Et vidée complètement.

La blonde n'était pas sûre de savoir comment elle avait survécu. La chronologie du non-sens commençait avec la sensation de ses lèvres et se prolongeait dans des méandres qui ne devaient pas avoir de mots. Comment expliquer cette sensation, de Regina serrée autour d'elle ? Ou bien seulement celle de se trouver entre ses cuisses ? Ses yeux de braises plongés dans les siens ?

Un bruit brutal tira la blonde de ses songes et fit littéralement bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Sous le choc Emma finit par réaliser qu'elle avait reculé sans s'en rendre compte et bousculé l'armoire située derrière elle. Elle respira, sa tension emballée soudainement, puis se leva pour ramasser les objets tombés sur le sol.

En se faisant, elle rencontra le regard de David qui observa son teint anormalement blême.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle aurait pu lui retourner la remarque. Ou lui faire remarquer que c'était la première phrase complète prononcée depuis son arrivée. Mais elle acquiesça seulement, sa gorge nouée. Son esprit en vrac.

Ca devait s'arrêter.

« Je... hum... Je vais faire une course » décida-t-elle après avoir replacé le dernier objet à sa place. Elle prit sa veste sans attendre de réponse, sans un regard pour son père qui avait sûrement une question déjà aux bords des lèvres.

Elle sortit, en ne reconnaissant ni son état, ni ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle arriva à la Mairie sans trop savoir comment d'ailleurs. Elle ne s'annonça même pas et ouvrit seulement les grandes portes du bureau principal.

Elle découvrit Regina, penchée à son bureau. Impeccable. Splendide encore une fois à lui tarir le souffle.

La brune confuse leva le regard :

« Emma ?...tu es en avance...» dit-elle en regardant l'horloge, alarmée.

La Sauveuse sourit.

« Est-ce que tu aurais parié prononcer ces mots un jour ? »

Et l'intrigue se fendit, sur le visage subtile. Parfait. Les yeux brillèrent. Et Regina Mills sourit.

« Non effectivement... en tous cas, pas à moins d'un désastre »

Emma avança, en paix pour la première fois de la journée.

« Quelle confiance touchante dit-elle, en feignant l'injure. Même si... même si tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. »

Le regard brun se fronça et chercha à lire le visage de la blonde qui s'approchait. Instinctivement, elle se leva pour lui faire face, son souffle difficile lorsqu' Emma, toujours muette, s'arrêta à l'intérieur de son espace.

« Depuis ce matin je tourne en rond au poste... Je n'arrive même pas à penser... tout finit par se disloquer dans ma tête...»

Et Emma put quasiment lire les mots dans le regard espiègle. Elle put presque les entendre :

 _« Rien d'inhabituel jusque là Swan »_

Ou quelque chose du genre.

Et avant que les lèvres écarlates ne puissent les prononcer elle posa un doigt sur elles pour les interrompre.

« Te moquer de moi n'aidera pas » dit-elle, en souriant.

Regina prise en flagrant délit resta surprise, un instant. Emma la connaissait par cœur...

Puis elle éclata de rire. D'un rire radieux..., naturel, sûrement capable de dissoudre toutes les tensions du monde dans sa lumière.

Emma sentit son cœur serrer.

« Et puis qui pourrait me blâmer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Regarde-toi...» finit-elle dans un murmure.

La brune sentit son cœur battre fort, d'abord, puis elle réalisa à peine son geste lorsqu'elle passa les doigts dans la chevelure blonde. Elle rapprocha leur front, sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« _Je_ devrais Shérif Swan » tenta-t-elle d'imiter...mais il n'y avait vraiment plus rien du Maire de Storybrooke dans sa voix. Ni même dans ses yeux. Ni dans son souffle lorsque ses lèvres souriantes effleurèrent celles d'Emma. Avant de l'embrasser, lentement. Tendrement.

Et la terre s'arrêta de tourner, pour la blonde. Elle serra seulement une étreinte douce autour de la taille fuselée pour la sentir contre elle. Emboitée, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle, au milieu de cet univers où rien n'avait de sens. Immobile l'espace d'un instant.

Ou en pleine débâcle quelle importance ?

Ces dernières 24 heures avaient défié l'impossible et Emma se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu avoir en tête. Pour envisager l'avenir autrement... autre part... que là.

Regina mordilla délicatement sa lèvre inférieure avant de rompre le baiser, déjà haletante.

« Emma... expira-t-elle, les deux mains posées de part et d'autre de son visage. Ce qui se passe... n'est ni...normal...ni rationnel » articula-t-elle en essayant de recouvrer son souffle.

Emma sourit un peu, caressant l'autre front avec le sien.

« Je sais... c'est complètement dingue » soupira-t-elle, en passant doucement ses lèvres sur l'arrête de la mâchoire... jusqu'au cou de la brune.

Cette dernière inspira brusquement, étreignant la nuque d'Emma, arquant sa gorge pour lui laisser champ libre. Elle sentit les lèvres chaudes et la langue sur sa peau.

Un frisson la parcourut, de part en part.

«Je devrais être pétrifiée... » pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

« Pourquoi est-ce que lorsque tu me touches...j'ai l'impression que tu le fais pour la millième fois ? »

Emma sourit, remonta jusqu'à son oreille...prenant le lobe délicat entre ses dents.

« Déjà blasée hein ? » murmura-t-elle, sa respiration ardente.

L'ancienne reine éclata de rire d'abord avant de finir par gémir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu... » corrigea-t-elle, avant que la langue d'Emma ne pénètre langoureusement sa bouche. Les doigts de la Sauveuse plongèrent dans la chevelure d'encre pour approfondir ce baiser passionné. Et elle se laissa portée par l'ivresse, celle de la sensation d'Emma, de son aura... toxique, musquée... sucrée. Primordiale.

Les mains qui voyagèrent sur elle, enflammèrent son vertige. Et Regina se sentit une nouvelle fois étourdie et grisée. Elle expira lorsque les mains de la blonde, la soulevèrent pour l'asseoir sur son bureau... et lorsqu'Emma avança entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Leurs souffles s'approfondirent, rauques. Laborieux et parfaitement en symbiose.

La brune pouvait déjà sentir. Elle pouvait déjà discerner Emma envahir son corps. Chaque cellule. Chaque vide. Pour y mettre le feu. A un point qui n'aurait bientôt plus de retour... quand elle sentit la main se poser sur le haut de sa jambe... et glisser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elle arrêta le mouvement, le souffle court. Une main fébrile sur la joue d'Emma, elle tenta de la maintenir à distance.

« Il faut qu'on se cal-mmmh » essaya-t-elle de raisonner.

Mais avant la fin de sa phrase, La Sauveuse s'engouffra dans son cou. Embrassant fougueusement le creux de sa nuque.

« Emma... » soupira-t-elle en s'arquant malgré elle, ses doigts de nouveau dans la chevelure d'or.

« Emma... j'ai un rendez-vous dans..mmmm dans 10 minutes » protesta-t-elle. Mais la langue n'arrêta pas son voyage. Ni les lèvres qui explorèrent sa gorge. Emma était perdue dans son odeur. Dans sa chaleur dont elle voulait se nourrir plus que tout.

« Reporte murmura-t-elle.

\- Pardon ? » réagit la brune stupéfaite.

Pour être plus claire, Emma se pencha et décrocha le combiné du téléphone posé sur le bureau. Et le tendit à Regina. Elle embrassa l'arc de son oreille et murmura, rauque, ferme.

« Reporte... »

Regina déconcertée prit le combiné sans réaliser...

« Je ne peux pas reporter à la dernière... »

Emma immisça une main entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à son sous vêtement en dentelle, évidemment trempée.

« ...minute » finit-elle en expirant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Et Emma continua de la caresser, expertement, le long de sa fente humide... jusqu'à son centre, tellement dur déjà. Et sensible. Elle se retint de gémir.

La Sauveuse se rapprocha encore de son oreille, tout en maintenant ses mouvements.

« Vu l'endroit où se trouvera ma langue dans 10 minutes, crois-moi... tu ne voudras pas avoir à t'expliquer à ce moment là »

« Appelle... et reporte »

Regina ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts poussèrent contre son antre. Agrippée contre l'épaule de la Sauveuse, elle ne put empêcher le mouvement subtile de ses hanches qui cherchèrent plus de contact.

Elle déglutit, pantelante.

Devait-elle céder ?

Non, bien sûr.

Mais, allait-elle le faire ? Avait-elle déjà fait ça ? Briser ses propres règles ?

Oui. Quand ça valait la peine.

Emma valait-elle la peine ?

La question la fit presque sourire. Elle humidifia ses lèvres, devenues arides, et porta son regard de braise vers le téléphone et pianota de mémoire, le numéros utile. Après quelques secondes, on répondit, elle s'éclaircit la gorge:

« Allo ? Sidney ? Ici Regina Mills... »

Les doigts d'Emma appuyèrent de nouveau et la brune sursauta en lui jetant un regard noir. Quand les doigts insistèrent encore, le maire descendit tout à fait du bureau en réprimandant la Sauveuse d'une tape sur la main. Et d'un regard révolver.

Emma dut se retenir de rire.

Alors elle observa. Elle observa l'aplomb, revêtu avec l'attitude de Maire. Revêtu avec l'élégance qui taillait la silhouette de Regina avec une précision d'orfèvre. Elle observa le visage sculptural et les manières si distinctes qu'elle avait eu le loisir de voir en face, trop souvent à son goût. Les inflexions plus drastiques, cette finalité des débats qu'elle ne laissaient pas.

Emma sourit en caressant la brune du regard. Elle dessina sa robe, à distance, si parfaitement ajustée, d'une sobriété qu'elle soupçonnait Regina d'utiliser comme une arme. Aucun décolleté tapageur, comme le plus souvent. Une longueur plutôt stricte, ténue, juste au dessus du genoux. Et une Regina Mills qui apprenait en une leçon comment le sex appeal n'avait pas besoin d'artifice.

Quand elle la vit raccrocher, elle avança et se colla contre elle. Avide de respirer sa présence. Regina s'arqua une nouvelle fois et se retourna pour cueillir ses lèvres.

« Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude shérif » murmura-t-elle contre son souffle. Emma sourit et la poussa doucement contre son fauteuil. La brune leva un sourcil amusé en s'asseyant. Intriguée, comme toujours. Captivée, comme toujours. Saisie, de l'intérieur... comme toujours.

Emma s'agenouilla devant elle, une idée clairement en tête. Lisible dans ses yeux bleus. Regina crut s'y perdre.

La Sauveuse posa ses mains sur ses cuisses... et remonta, lentement, glissant d'abord sous sa robe et toutes les deux retinrent leur souffle. Puis Emma passa les doigts sous la dentelle de son shorty... et tira. L'ancienne reine déglutit en laissant la lingerie s'abaisser le long de ses jambes. Et Emma se sentit subjuguée en scrutant la dentelle noire caresser la peau d'ambre.

Le silence s'étala, dans les poitrines lourdes.

Le shorty finit par atteindre les chevilles effilées, passa les talons aiguilles d'un noir insondable. Emma arrivait à peine à former ses pensées. Ses yeux avides, fascinés... remontèrent jusqu'au visage de la brune.

Comment était-ce possible...hein ? D'être aussi belle?

Son cœur tapant contre son torse, elle retrouva les hanches de Regina, qu'elle finit par sentir sous ses paumes chaudes, parfaites. Elle humidifia ses lèvres... en remontant le vêtement... avec une lenteur suspendue. La brune ferma les yeux. Sa poitrine se soulevant à chaque souffle. Puis les rouvrit... plongés dans les prunelles vibrantes. La jupe de sa robe découvrit ses cuisses... puis cette dernière trouva un passage jusqu'à la chute de ses reins.

Et les regards ne se lâchèrent pas. Même erratiques. Même au bord de l'abime. Emma se sentit devenir animale... quand délicatement, elle desserra les genoux... pour les guider de part et d'autre des accoudoirs. Regina gémit presque en se sentant s'ouvrir... tenue par l'emprise des prunelles azur, qui ne dévièrent pas. Emma ne vacilla pas, pas une seule seconde, perdue dans une révérence infinie. Elle effleura de ses lèvres, la peau soyeuse d'une des cuisses ouvertes, toujours sous le joug du regard magnétique. Elle remonta dans une trainée de baisers humides... jusqu'à la source de ses tourments. Elle put sentit sa chaleur, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Et elle baissa enfin les yeux.

Regina put jurer le sentir dans son corps.

Emma attendit que leurs regards se fondent de nouveau l'un dans l'autre... puis se pencha... pour embrasser délicatement la féminité offerte. Illicite, pendant tellement d'années épuisantes, et finalement livrée à elle, mouillée. Sensible. Comme la Sauveuse l'avait rêvée dans ses rêves les plus sombres. Elle darda sa langue, et caressa l'objet de ses fantasmes, de cette manière qu'aucun conte ne pourrait dire. Pas plus qu'ils n'avaient pu empêcher cette seconde d'exister.

Regina se tendit, fiévreuse. Attentive à la scène se déroulant entre ses cuisses. Elle admira l'assurance dans les prunelles de la Sauveuse, et cette défiance, lorsque sa langue excita son sexe.

Lentement. Visiblement pour qu'elle regarde.

La langue glissa sur ses lèvres, puis entre. Tourna autour de son clitoris, sans le toucher vraiment.

La brune avait de la peine à respirer, asphyxiée par cette envie attisée au possible. Elle porta une main sur le visage de la blonde, un geste qui aurait voulu dire l'impatience à tout autre moment de son histoire, mais qui voulut dire la tendresse. Tellement forte, qu'elle ne put même pas comprendre... cette force dans son cœur lorsqu'elle toucha Emma... et entremêla doucement ses doigts dans ses mèches d'or. Elle n'appuya pas pour prendre ce qu'elle brûlait d'avoir.

Elle attendit que la Sauveuse lui donne.

Tremblante. Tendue. Trempée. Entière... l'espace de quelques secondes lorsque son amante s'enfonça en elle, pour s'évader, encore. Des secondes trop courtes, évidemment. Désespérément trop courtes.

« Emma... tu vas me faire exploser » gémit-elle, le plaisir et la complainte serrés dans sa gorge. Et la blonde sourit, entourant les jambes fuselées pour s'appuyer d'elle même. Et sa faim se délia, dans son ventre, crispé trop souvent par la peur. La peur de dire, ou de montrer. Ou de perdre. Elle prit. Transportée par les gémissements de plus en plus forts.

Elle prit le centre turgescent entre ses lèvres, et suça jusqu'à cambrer l'épine dorsale de l'ancienne reine. Qui mouilla encore davantage, à mesure qu'elle se perdait elle même. Emma lapa cet élixir, fruit de son triomphe... pour revenir et reprendre Regina dans sa bouche.

Pour la faire jouir.

Splendide.

Elle pouvait déjà voir, ses formes tendues comme les cordes d'une harpe. Voutée dans des harmonies envolées. Indescriptibles vraiment. Et lorsque l'explosion arriva, la Reine glorieuse fixa son regard dans le sien. Comme la veille.

Et se dispersa en éclats... dans un cri d'ange. De femme. A bout de souffle. Magnifique.

Emma, ivre, continua de lécher son essence, jusqu'à ce que la main dans sa chevelure ne l'éloigne.

La brune pantelante, la tira fébrilement jusqu'à elle, pour cueillir ses lèvres. Goûtant son propre arôme sur la langue qu'elle suça langoureusement pendant de longues secondes.

« Tu me fais l'amour d'une manière...indescriptible » expira-t-elle enfin, impressionnée, ahurie même.

La blonde sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Je ne t'avais jamais parlé de ce talent ? »

Regina éclata de rire puis roula des yeux avant de cueillir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres en l'attirant par le col de sa veste. La brune attisa le feu, volontairement, et se leva avec une grâce féline.

«Tu as dû omettre ce détail » murmura-t-elle en débarrassant ses épaules de la veste qui tomba au sol. Pour recueillir rapidement la bouche qu'elle trouvait définitivement addictive.

Poussée vers le canapé, Emma déglutit.

« J'avais sûrement la tête ailleurs » soupira-t-elle contre son souffle ardent, étourdie.

Regina se mordit la lèvre en glissant ses doigts vers la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elle commença à défaire.

« Tu veux dire qu'au lieu de parler de ces matchs de baseball on aurait pu avoir des conversations vraiment intéressantes ? »

Emma éclata de rire... pour gémir, lorsque la brune abaissa son jean d'un geste brutal, entraînant son string au passage. Amusée, elle se laissa contraindre à s'asseoir, attirant néanmoins Regina dans sa chute, l'obligeant à la chevaucher.

« Tu adore parler de baseball » corrigea-t-elle contre ses lèvres, ses mains glissant jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'elle serra dans ses paumes.

La brune soupira d'abord, puis l'embrassa, souriante.

« Ah oui ?

-Tu es juste incapable de l'admettre »

La blonde expira lorsque les mains de Regina couvrit sa poitrine, et trouvèrent aisément ses tétons au travers de sa chemise. D'un doigté impossible, elle excita les pointes dures et Emma se sentit perdre la tête, à moitié assaillie par les souvenirs de sa bouche dévorant sa poitrine.

« Tu as manifestement dû mal comprendre » entendit-elle, d'une voix à faire fondre les pôles.

« Alors je vais être plus explicite »

La brune se pencha à son oreille, qu'elle caressa d'abord avec sa langue... tandis qu'une de ses mains...descendit le long de son abdomen.

« Je _tolère_ tes discussions sur tous les sports insensés existant dans _ce_ monde... »

Les doigts s'immiscèrent dans l'intimité trempée.

« Mais ne te méprends pas... »

« Ce que _j'adore ?_ Vraiment ? »

Les doigts cerclèrent le clitoris tendu.

« C'est te prendre Emma... »

Et le geste imita la parole. Deux doigts pénétrèrent la sauveuse, d'une traite, complètement, et la brune sentit son âme serrer. Elle ferma les yeux, à cette sensation inimitable. Unique.

« Comme ça... » soupira-t-elle presque pour elle même.

Elle entreprit des va et vient encore abasourdie par le séisme, dans sa poitrine, provoqué par les cris ascendants de la blonde, par sa voix entêtante. Et ce feu qui enflamma ses veines.

« Fort » dit-elle en butant au fond d'Emma qui se souleva de plaisir. Successivement. A chaque geste.

La brune embrassa tendrement l'oreille de son amante. Submergée elle même. Elle colla leur front, leurs lèvres unies par le même souffle.

« J'adore te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu ne sentes que moi » dit-elle avant que le rythme de ses assauts et leur angle ne se déchainent. Emma cria puis plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Déjà presqu'à bout, elle ne tarda pas beaucoup pas à jouir, en se contractant de tout son corps. Trop tôt de toute évidence.

« Encore » exigea Regina entre deux baisers. Sans ralentir. Forçant même au travers des spasmes.

La Sauveuse convulsa presque. Poussée à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une jouissance interminable. Vague après vague. Culbutée profondément, comme jamais elle ne se souvenait de l'avoir été.

Elle chercha aveuglément entre leur corps et s'enfonça dans la brune.

Cette dernière laissa échappé un gémissement, avant de se concentrer sur le plaisir de son amante. Elle baissa ses yeux vers l'endroit où ses doigts entraient et ressortaient avec vigueur, mouillés, serrés. Et elle ferma les yeux quand l'excitation menaça de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Les signes étaient là. Emma viendrait bientôt, c'était une question de secondes. Et elles jouiraient ensemble. C'est ce qu'elle se dit. Mais l'orgasme commençait déjà à lui crisper le bas ventre.

« Emma... » gémit-elle en collant leur front, ondulante, sa main libre autour de sa nuque.

Et la Sauveuse écouta la musique de leur étreinte. Faites de voix écorchées et avides, de souffles, sauvages. Et de contacts liquides. Fermes. Rapides. L'odeur du sexe entre elles emplit l'air.

Elle le rendit presqu'électrique et Emma pensa. Comment ferait-elle, pour ralentir sa chute ? Pour maîtriser cette faim qui lui avait tenu l'âme, depuis son réveil ?

Comment lorsque la réalité dissolvait ses fantasmes, pour faire mieux ? A chaque fois.

Les doigts visèrent l'endroit le plus sensible en elle, son clitoris bientôt caressé par un pouce expert. Elle se sentit basculer. Mais elle ne tomberait pas seule si ? Elle jeta ses dernières forces à l'intérieur de la brune, saisit ses lèvres pour capturer son souffle.

Et après quelques instants seulement leurs deux corps se crispèrent... à l'unisson. Leurs deux voix comme une seule. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs bouches partageant le même air. Les spasmes les traversèrent comme la foudre... pour lentement quitter leur chair.

Regina sourit, caressant le visage d'Emma. Les émotions battantes dans chaque parcelle de son être... mélangées à cette drôle de paix, incisive, qu'elle n'expliquait pas.

« Wow » murmura la sauveuse.

La brune rit.

« Oui.. wow » convint-elle.

Doucement, elle se retira, sentant la blonde frémir encore contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux, encore mordue à coeur. Ses lèvres cherchèrent de nouveau la peau de la sauveuse. Humide de leurs ébats, et chaude.

Elle embrassa son cou, enivrée. Puis se dégagea de sa position... pour descendre au sol. Avec une adresse impressionnante, elle parvint à s'insérer entre ses jambes... contraintes encore par le jean serré de la sauveuse, qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait eu la patience de retirer... Emma ne devait décidément pas porter de bottes, dans le cas où la situation... prendrait de nouveau, une tournure impromptue.

La brune embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses encore fébriles et Emma, ahurie, baissa le regard.

« Tu dois être en train de plaisanter... » murmura-t-elle. Epuisée, encore le souffle court.

Le regard ténébreux devint encore plus sombre alors que l'ancienne reine sourit. Elle écarta le plus possible les jambes de la sauveuse, avant sans plus d'hésitation de passer sa langue... entre les plis ultra-sensibles.

« Tu penses ? » dit-elle , lentement, avant de la lécher de nouveau, avec une application on ne peut plus claire.

Emma se cambra, traversée par des sensations violentes. Ses yeux pourtant fixés sur les lèvres écarlates... et sur cette langue...

Regina était la tentation faite femme. Indomptable. La blonde avait toujours su. Mais ça n'empêcha pas la vision de lui écorcher les yeux.

Elle n'aurait certainement pas assez d'une vie pour comprendre. Pour saisir, comment la perfection se forge dans ce genre de flammes. Et comment une nature respire ce genre de feu.

Regina était palpable, dans chaque rue de Storybrooke. Son nom imprégnant même les silences les plus sombres. Avec cette envergure, évidente dans chaque traits... tellement limpide. Ses cheveux, obscure comme l'encre, son visage... ciselé dans la puissance. Ses lèvres et ce corps, engendrés dans les braises du vice. Des armes, quasi inhumaines, sans doute parmi les plus inutilisé de la surface tourmentée de cette Terre.

La Méchante Reine, les avait porté au regard de tous. Regina Mills les gardaient, comme des prix hors d'atteinte. Cernées par la mélancolie de ses guerres intérieures. Mais latentes... palpitantes sous la surface.

Emma frôla de défaillir, lorsque la bouche fit l'amour à sa chair, avec cette intensité tellement juste. Les lèvres, maintenant couverte de son désir, provoquèrent sa raison avec ce sourire qui annonçait sa défaite, déjà indéfectible.

La brune attisa, aspira dans sa bouche avec une langueur calculée. Puis, seulement quand elle le décida, ses yeux perçant Emma comme du papier de soie... Elle suça plus fort. Lentement, comme on extirpe une essence d'un cœur. Emma cria. Elle se sentit se tendre, se crisper.

Serait-elle suffisante ?

Pourrait-elle jamais en avoir assez ?

Les questions déchirèrent sa conscience.

« Vas y Emma...donne moi ce que je veux ... jouis dans ma bouche »

Pourrait-elle jamais partager ?

Emma explosa, cette idée se disloqua avec rage, dans la force du plaisir qui draina tout son être. Non elle ne pourrait pas. Ni être à cette hauteur sûrement, ni arrêter cette quête effrénée. Ni supporter que des instants pareils soient à d'autres.

Exténuée, elle ferma les yeux... accueillant la brune qui remonta pour ce blottir contre elle.

La Sauveuse passa une main sur son propre visage.

«Tu n'arranges tellement pas la situation quand tu me fais ce genre de choses » soupira-t-elle.

La brune sourit doucement, se serra davantage avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Elle susurra alors d'une voix suave, à la fois pleine de promesses et de danger:

«Arranger les choses ?... C'est ton travail...pas le mien »

Et Emma sut qu'il était trop tard. Qu'à se jeter toutes les deux à corps perdu dans cette histoire, elles finiraient par y laisser un bout d'elles mêmes.

Car elle savait qu'il n'y avait que deux façons d'arrêter les feux de cet ordre.

Attendre qu'ils consument tout.

Ou un miracle.

…

* * *

N/A :

Un autre chapitre à cette saga qui annonçait de l'intensité... et quelques parts d'ombre. Une immersion inachevée, qui garde encore quelques séismes à venir.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, sensibles à l'idée qui a fait naître cette fiction. Les péchés capitaux, sont un thème qui a dû traversé l'esprit de plus d'un auteur. C'est un défi collectif, lancé par les shippers anglophones il y a quelques temps, qui m'a déterminé à passer à l'écriture de ce texte. Le plus souvent, les fictions ne se focalisaient que sur un péché à la fois, développé au fil d'aventures comme la série peut en servir. Choix dont je me suis écartée... en espérant écrire des péripéties intérieures, surtout. Les dernières semaines m'ont montrée que ce n'est pas toujours une mince à faire lol Mais j'essaye. Je remanie, coupe, change parfois de direction... bref, je galère lol Mais ces personnages ont trop de nuances, pour me permettre de les réduire.

Je vous embrasse.

A bientôt, pour la suite.

A suivre : l'Envie...et ça va décoiffer


	6. L'Envie

Avertissement : chapitre classé M

* * *

L'Envie

« L'envie est blessure pour l'esprit qui se ronge, torturé par la jalousie du bonheur d'autrui»

Grégoire le Grand

Deux corps, et tellement de possibilités. C'est la pensée qu'Emma avait souvent eu ces dernières semaines. A des moments immobiles, où le souffle court, la Sauveuse contemplait la plénitude qui gagnait sa chair. Envahissante, implacable, reconnaissable entre toutes.. et pourtant à chaque fois, amenée de manière différente. Cette spontanéité, imprévisible... ingérable, la surprenait encore.

 _« Toutes les routes mènent à Rome »_ avait-elle déjà entendu. Toutes ses routes à elle, menaient à Regina. Qu'importe à quel point elles étaient sinueuses, accidentées. Quand bien même parfois elles ne semblaient mener nulle part. Même au bout des impasses, sombres, quand elle perdait le sens et la direction. Regina finissait toujours par jaillir au bout de ses errances.

Ce jour là, c'était des courses qui avaient tourné court. L'anniversaire d'Henry approchant, la brune et ses obsessions d'organisation...les avaient mené toutes les deux, pour la première fois ensemble au milieu des rayons bruyants d'un super marché. A cette heure du déjeuner, qu'habituellement, elles passaient l'une dans l'autre, à épuiser leur désir et leur désordre.

Et Emma l'avait vécu comme une corvée, au départ. Déjà angoissée à l'idée de garder le chaos au fond d'elle, inassouvi, tout au long d'une journée qui s'annoncerait fatalement difficile. Mais elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, avant que dans une nuée mauve, la brune ne les transporte dans le salon de son manoir... où elles s'étaient finalement jetées aux lèvres l'une de l'autre.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques regards, et cette tension quasi électrique entre elles. Pour que les deux femmes, contrites par l'interdit, ne se sentent disloquées, à l'intérieur, par l'envie et la chaleur de l'autre sur leur peau. Un halo, invisible, intenable.

La brune avait essayé, pendant plusieurs minutes, de faire bonne figure, face aux autres mais surtout pour elle-même. Mais un coup d'oeil vers la blonde avait capturé l'image de sa langue prédatrice passant sur ses lèvres, puis elle avait fixé le regard bleu azur.

Emma. Elle ne voulait qu'elle, haletante et nue. Contre son corps.

Elle avait lâché le panier à courses, et avancé en acculant la blonde dans un coin sombre. Et, dans un nuage de passion, elles disparurent.

A peine eurent-elles touché de nouveau le sol, que leurs mains cherchèrent la nuque d'une de l'autre et scellèrent leurs bouches. Enfin en contact, elles gémirent, serrant leurs deux silhouettes vêtues pour qu'elles se fondent. La blonde éprouva comme de la rage, sans comprendre. Regina était une lumière au bout de toutes ses ombres. Et une matinée sans elle, était comme une nuit noire.

Quand la brune sentit la langue de la Sauveuse effleurer ses lèvres, elle avança pour la capturer, mais Emma évita son emprise. Puis sourit. Avant de revenir contre sa bouche, s'y insinuant langoureusement avec une dextérité qui alluma son ventre. Regina reconnut les mouvements indécents, qu'elle adorait maintenant sentir entre ses cuisses. Dans son sexe, ouvert et trempé.

S'arrachant à leur étreinte, elle remonta avec hâte le long de sa jupe anthracite pour aller chercher son sous-vêtement en dentelle, qu'elle fit glisser précipitamment le long de ses jambes pour s'en débarrasser. Avançant de nouveau vers Emma, elle approcha sensuellement leur souffle, glissant une main à l'intérieur de la chevelure soyeuse. Puis ses yeux affamés dans les siens, elle appuya suggestivement vers le bas...

Avant Emma, cette caresse n'avait toujours été qu'un prélude. Un détail. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était un besoin viscérale, de plus en plus obsessif à chacune de leur rencontre.

La blonde s'agenouilla avec le sourire, leva doucement une de ses jambes galbées et fuselées vers le sofa... puis plongea au cœur d'elle.

La brune arqua sa gorge, ses cheveux d'encre coulant sur sa nuque, une main dans la chevelure blonde... l'autre s'entremêlant à celle de son amante posée sur sa hanche.

« Emma... »

Regina avait conquis des terres, des peuples. Elle avait conquis des âmes et des cœurs. Mais rien, jamais, n'avait à ce point submergé son être que la vue d'Emma, dévorant son corps. Les yeux baissés, elle contempla la fêlure dans sa poitrine. Celle d'être absorbée, par un être plus grand qu'elle. Emma donnait un sens glorieux à ses limites. Celles qu'elle avait voulu effacer avec tant de fureur et qui lui semblaient aujourd'hui la chose la plus pure qu'elle avait à offrir...

Dans la jouissance, elle se cambra, les paupières closes. Libre dans un chaos intérieur qui aurait dû la glacer d'effroi. Et peut-être le faisait-il, par moment. Mais l'ardeur entre elle et Emma était trop forte. Trop complexe et Regina en essayant de la résoudre, finissait par y plonger, au bout du compte.

Quand, submergée, elle encouragea la blonde à se relever, elle colla leur front, son souffle fébrile, une main tremblante caressant le visage puis la nuque éthérée de la sauveuse. Puis elle s'éloigna et la regarda dans les yeux. Défaite. Intérieurement écroulée. En pièces même. Envahie par un sentiment intenable d'être en vie.

Elle déglutit, puis rapprocha leurs lèvres doucement, dans un baiser lascif et profond. Son goût qu'elle put reconnaître n'était qu'une effluve ivre, derrière la sensation d'Emma, excitante. Obsédante.

Bientôt ses doigts s'occupèrent de dénuder le corps de la sauveuse, impatients de sentir la chaleur douce de sa peau. Regina n'avait jamais à ce point été éprise d'un corps. D'une enveloppe, qui dès leur première étreinte l'avait rendue folle. La douceur, la finesse mais aussi la force d'Emma, sculptée sous ses doigts au plus fort de leur ébats. Elle adorait, lorsque la blonde décidait de la prendre bien fort, sentir ses muscles se crisper pour irradier leur puissance. Elle soupira, fiévreuse et accéléra sa tâche.

Ce fut une question de minutes, avant que le salon silencieux et vide du manoir ne les trouve une nouvelle fois ondulantes, éperdues, sur la surface exiguë canapé. Leur deux silhouettes mêlées dans cette symbiose, unique, faite d'une férocité aussi belle que l'art. Une poésie de chairs, de peaux, d'instinct. Et de vérités indicibles. Insondables.

Regina écorcha le silence, possédée, cambrée lorsque derrière elle, Emma culbuta passionnément au fond d'elle. Ses ongles manucurés s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir, sa gorge éreintée, l'extase assourdissante diluant chaque parcelle d'elle. Puis il y eut Emma, dont elle expira le souffle, le désir de l'avoir palpitant avec la même rage.

Il y eut la douceur aussi , les effleurements tremblants, les sourires hésitants et vulnérables. Les mots glissés à l'oreille à faire rougir l'humanité entière. Crus. Les murmures avortés, étranglés par le plaisir. Et Les regards vaincus. Vainqueurs. Tour à tour.

Près d'une heure de passion plus tard, Emma se cambra une ultime fois, dans un orgasme drainant ses dernières forces. Elle crut perdre conscience quand par miracle, elle se sentit revenir sur terre, complètement à bout de souffle. Elle plongea le visage entre ses mains et captura en contre bas, les yeux plein de triomphe de l'ancienne reine. Cette dernière passa érotiquement la langue sur ses lèvres avant déposer des baisers sur la peau encore sensible, en remontant lentement son corps.

La blonde toujours essoufflée sourit à leur position soudainement inconfortable :

« De toutes les chambres qu'il y a dans ce manoir, pourquoi au juste est-ce que tu nous a zappé sur le divan ? »

La brune rit contre sa peau avant de mordiller son abdomen.

« Emma Swan, est-ce que tu es en train de te plaindre ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix chaude, en renouvelant son châtiment sourire aux lèvres. La sauveuse rit, de force.

« Au cas où ça t'aurais échappé, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'examiner tous les détails logistiques de ma manoeuvre» s'amusa la brune avant de rire elle aussi. Gênée. Radieuse.

Emma souriante tira son amante vers elle pour cueillir ses lèvres tendres et chaudes. Et elle prit le temps de l'admirer, ses cheveux noirs rabattus sur le côté de son visage ouvert, plein d'une douceur assouvie. Ses yeux remplis de cette paix, quasi aveuglante. Et ce sourire... les livres de contes n'avaient pas compris. Cette femme n'avait pas été taillée pour la colère, quand bien même elle la rendait grandiose.

« Tu es magnifique » murmura-t-elle.

Regina, prise au dépourvue, resta figée quelques secondes, émue, et ne sut répondre qu'en collant une nouvelle fois leur lèvres. En laissant ce sentiment à l'intérieur déferler encore. Et la couvrir. Leur langue se caressèrent langoureusement, et leur étreinte serra de nouveau son emprise, doucement. Et malgré ce feu, déjà consumé, le désir courut leur épiderme. La main d'Emma glissa le long de son corps, jusqu'à ces fesses qu'elle appuya contre sa cuisse.

La brune soupira, même exténuée, son centre humide de nouveau contre Emma. Elle ondula précautionneusement, ses lèvres scellées à celles de la sauveuse. L'humidité entre ses cuisses se renouvela bientôt, contre toute attente, à mesure que de nouveau, tout ce qui était Emma n'intoxique ses sens.

Dieux... y avait-il une limite ? Une limite à tout ça ?

Regina gémit tout à fait, lorsque les doigts sur ses fesses poussèrent jusqu'à son antre... et parcoururent son intimité sensible. Elle eut envie qu'ils s'enfoncent, immédiatement. Elle inspira, à moins d'un centimètre de la blonde. Força pour mettre du calme dans sa poitrine, et dans sa tête ou tout avait disparu. Un frisson crispa sa peau... et elle se pencha vers la nuque d'Emma, bougeant toujours ses hanches, embrassa doucement la peau ardente au creux de son cou, humide de leurs efforts. Puis elle glissa lentement vers l'arc de son oreille, puis son lobe, le souffle lourd. Le plaisir montait en vague nonchalante, en lame de fond inarrêtable, voluptueuse, elle se cambra, força pour continuer ses mouvement, tout en respirant le même air qu'Emma.

Cette femme avait le sexe en seconde nature. L'érotisme dans les veines. Dans chaque foutu pore de sa peau. C'est ce que la blonde pensa pour la millième fois peut-être, ébahie. Au bord de perdre de nouveau le contrôle.

Lorsqu'un bip perça l'air. Strident. Désagréable. `

Regina serra la mâchoire. Un message. Refusant de rompre l'instant, elle embrassa Emma.

« Je lirai plus tard » soupira-t-elle avant de gémir. Le plaisir de plus en plus fort. La jouissance de plus en plus proche.

Un bip retentit encore. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Jusqu'à ce que Regina peste dans l'air. Emma éclata de rire.

La brune vociféra en se penchant sur le sol, ramassant son téléphone portable. Sur l'écran elle ne vit même pas le nombre de messages. Seulement le nom, en lettre quasi phosphorescentes : ROBIN.

Son visage se figea. Encore davantage, en sentant Emma se figer elle aussi. Raide, contre son corps.

La brune regarda le visage devenu illisible, fixé sur son téléphone.

Sans une hésitation elle le posa au sol, puis repris position contre la blonde. Collant leur fronts, cette chaleur avortée encore palpable entre elles.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'envoie ces messages... je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas disponible à cette heure »

Et Emma eu la sensation d'une nouvelle lame, plantée au beau milieu de sa poitrine encore plus profond. Elle se redressa malgré elle :

« Attend une minute ? Tu communiques avec lui ? »

La brune la sentit sortir de son étreinte et l'observa, confuse.

« Je t'ai prévenu qu'il m'avait écrit il y a des semaines...

-Entre temps, Regina... est-ce que tu lui as parlé entre temps ? »

Et la sauveuse pria pour avoir mal compris mais lorsque le silence s'étala se fut comme si elle sentit le cataclysme s'abattre. Sur elle, de plein fouet.

« Putain » soupira-t-elle en se levant, nauséeuse et en allant vers ses affaires .

Regina désemparée, se leva tout en conjurant une robe de chambre en soie autour de ses épaule, qu'elle attacha en s'approchant de la sauveuse.

« Emma... » murmura-t-elle, rauque.

La blonde essuya des larmes de choc du revers de la main, dos à la brune. Soudainement impatiente de se couvrir. Et de déguerpir.

Elle pensa en serrant les paupières fort. En essayant de chasser les questions qui s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Quand ?

Quand est-ce qu'elle lui avait écrit ? Quand est-ce qu'elle l'avait lu ? Quand est-ce que ses mots avaient tourné en foutue boucle dans sa tête ? Et quand est-ce qu'elle s'était débattue pour s'en défaire ?

Pendant leurs rires ?

Pendant que son nom à elle passait ses lèvres ?

Avant ?

Après ?

Emma ouvrit les yeux, asphyxiée. Claustrophobe. Pour la voir. A quelques mètres, décontenancée. Ses yeux noirs vibrants comme la surface d'un lac, sa peau embrasée comme l'or... l'émotion irisant chaque once de sa perfection dans une déroute splendide. Regina était belle à lui crever l'âme.

« Je n'ai pas vu Robin, » affirma cette dernière, regard froncé.

Mais la blonde la gorge serrée continua seulement à se rhabiller. Sa voix disparue, disloquée. Et l'ancienne reine observa la tension déroutante émanant de son corps.

« Emma ?...Emma ! » sa voix écorchée, vibra dans le silence de plomb.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire comme si il n'y avait rien entre toi et moi »

Emma inspira, et l'air lui parut tranchant.

« Quelle importance ? » questionna-t-elle, dans un soupir vide. Les yeux humides.

Et Regina sembla encaisser un choc. Elle sentit la douleur et le fiel infiltrer ses veines, d'une manière qu'elle n'avait pas sentit depuis des lustres.

« Ces messages étaient insignifiants... et tout ce que j'ai fait jusque là, c'est seulement gagner du temps »

« Robin s'est pratiquement installé dans ta vie. Il ne t'a pas forcé Regina, tu l'as laissé. Et il a eu bien plus qu'une place dans ton lit... »

Emma n'arriva pas à empêcher les larmes d'envahir ses yeux et de serrer sa gorge.

« Il a été partout. »

Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour dire, les milles idées comme milles aiguilles enfoncées dans sa poitrine. Tous ces moments innombrables, tous ces endroits dans une existence, impitoyables, que l'on cède à la personne qu'on aime. Et qu'on choisie.

Et qu'Emma enviait comme elle n'avait jamais envié rien d'autres.

« Alors tu ne me feras pas croire que des discussions où il te supplie de le reprendre sont insignifiantes. Elles...elles ne peuvent pas l'être. »

Elle prit finalement sa veste en l'enfila et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Et pendant toutes ces semaines qu'on passé à baiser presqu'autant qu'on respire... j'aurais aimé être au courant qu'une partie de toi, était encore avec lui »

Avec ça, elle alla vers la porte. Passa le seuil et ferma derrière elle.

* * *

En marchant, Emma sentit à peine ses membres. Ni même tellement son visage balayé par le vent. Ses larmes n'étaient finalement qu'un détail du vide qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle alla jusqu'au poste, signifiant d'un geste à David qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Ni aujourd'hui, ni plus tard.

Et elle se mit au travail, plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Encore plus fermée. Espérant que ses tourments passent, mais était-ce possible, vraiment ?

Les heures passèrent... la nuit et le lendemain elle put au moins se réjouir d'être plus calme. Ses idées un peu plus claires.

Jusqu'à ce que brusquement, la porte du poste de police ne s'ouvre avec fracas. Instinctivement, sa main ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour prendre son arme, quand elle vit Regina avancer, tendue. Furieuse.

« David... est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seules s'il te plait ? »

Le blond alarmé, la regarda sans comprendre.

« Regina ? qu'est-ce que... »

Avec ça il disparut dans une nuée mauve.

« Mauvaise réponse » déclara la brune.

De son bureau la sauveuse ahurie se leva :

« David... »murmura-t-elle avant de jeter un regard noir à l'ancienne reine.

« Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment laisser cette situation perdurer et te terrer ici éternellement? » lui envoya la brune en pointant leur décor.

Emma se crispa.

« Où est-ce que tu as envoyé mon père ? » demanda-t-elle au lieu de répondre, sa voix grave et hostile.

Mais la brune n'eut qu'un sourire sombre sur ses lèvres. Une faible esquisse du passé.

« Quelque part à l'intérieur de Storybrooke... mais on sait toutes les deux que je pourrais très facilement faire preuve de plus d'imagination »

Emma leva des sourcils ahuris. Pas préparée à ce genre de boutade. Plus depuis une éternité. Elle déglutit.

« J'avais besoin de prendre mes distances.

-Et me le dire simplement comme une personne adulte aurait été trop demander ?

\- Honnêtement ? je n'avais pas tellement envie de te rendre des comptes... »

Devant l'attitude bornée de la blonde, Regina laissa exploser sa colère. Ces dernières 24 avaient été un véritable enfer.

« Ce que tu fais n'est pas juste Emma, et de nous deux ? jamais je n'aurais pensé que TU serais la première à agir de manière égocentrique et immature ! »

Emma la regarda outrée. Immature ? Egocentrique ?

« Je ne peux pas refaire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Robin ! Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière... et anticiper ces événements invraisemblables entre nous ! Vraiment ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu ?... Et je n'aurais pas pu anticiper non plus le retour de Marianne ? Ou même que Robin changerait d'avis après être parti avec elle ! »

« Depuis des mois... je sens les choses s'emmêler dans ma tête Emma ! Et..et si je ne t'ai pas parlé de ses messages... c'est parce que tout se mélange dans mon esprit à chaque fois que je suis en ta présence ! »

Regina pouvait sentir son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Dans ses tempes.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé une seule fois de te mettre à ma place? »

Après avoir crié, la brune reprit son souffle. Tremblante. L'air autour d'elle vibrant de son désordre.

Emma en face d'elle, ne put que déglutir, muette.

« Tu me dis que je pense à Robin... que je suis avec lui même quand je suis avec toi...mais si tu veux vraiment savoir ... n'aie pas peur et va jusqu'au bout... »

La brune avança lentement vers la sauveuse.

« Pose moi la question Emma. Demande moi, parce que je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on décide à ma place »`finit-elle, ces yeux noirs vulnérables, fatigués, plus flamboyants que la sauveuse ne les avait jamais vus.

Une seconde passa. Deux.

Et Emma jura drainer tout l'héroïsme dans son être.

« Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves »

Elle inspira. Il était temps d'aller droit au but non ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour moi Regina? »

Et la brune eut beau l'avoir attendue. L'avoir provoquée, la question perça son ventre. Elle serra la mâchoire.

« L'impression que tu es dans ma peau... »

« Et que tu brûles... commença-t-elle, déjà tremblante,. Dans les moments les plus compliquées, tu brûles même dans ma tête. »

Elle sourit en même temps que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

«Ta mère doit être un meilleur maire que moi en ce moment... »

Emma qui ne sentait plus tellement son cœur, ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle.

« Je pense à ton sourire, continua la brune, En plein milieu d'une page...j'y pense et je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi j'ai commencé à lire en premier lieu. Je me demande si tu as toutes les raisons de sourire que tu mérites. Et s'il m'est arrivé de faire partie d'une d'entre elles. Et puis je pense à notre fils, qui en est une, je sais. Et je me demande comment j'ai pu chercher le sens de quoique se soit dans la haine. »

La brune inspira, les yeux clos.

«Je me demande si je peux te rendre heureuse. Et..et oui, cette question brûle. A faire mal. Parce que toutes les histoires me donnent tort Emma. »

« Mais quand tu ouvres la porte je me dis... je me dis que la seule chose qui compte, c'est ce que tu veux et que pour ça, j'écrirais n'importe quelle fin. N'importe laquelle..pourvu qu'elle te convienne.»

« Ce que je ressens n'existe pas seulement lorsque toi et moi nous faisons l'amour. Ca reste quand tu me quittes et ça me fait mal jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve. En permanence... que je le veuille ou non...

Tu vois... termina-t-elle en souriant j'étais là... et crois moi...ni Robin...ni personne ….. n'a été partout à ce point là. »

La voix calme s'évapora, diluée, dans cet instant où même le temps avait dû s'arrêter. Emma n'était pas sûre de respirer encore. D'avoir respirer une seule fois depuis les 10 dernières minutes. Elle avança en se sentant à bout de souffle. Elle passa précipitamment une main derrière la nuque de Regina et colla leurs lèvres. Et elle respira. Enfin. Plus fort qu'elle ne s'était jamais souvenu avoir respiré.

Et des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues. Et leurs mains tremblèrent. Et leurs poitrines serrèrent à un point impensable.

Mais rien de toute façon, n'avait jamais été pensable entre elles. Si ?

L'amour ne pouvait pas vraiment l'être, dans des cœurs pareils. Qui avait su se trouver, même aveugles. Même blessés. Après s'être poursuivis jusque dans les ténèbres.

Parce que fait l'un pour l'autre.

Regina serra Emma contre elle, désespérée une nouvelle fois de leurs peaux qui ne se fondaient pas. Pas assez.

La laissant avide. Affamée. Submergée, elle rompit lentement leur baiser, le goût d'Emma sur ses lèvres. La vérité dans les yeux, elle caressa le visage de la sauveuse de ses doigts fébriles... puis elle colla leur front, encore effarée par la force de ses sentiments. Elle murmura :

« Emma...parfois j'envie l'air que tu expires... »

* * *

N/A : Je reconnais avoir joué un peu les ascenseurs émotionnels dans ce chapitre lol (ça va ? Pas trop secouées ? ^^) Mais il fallait bien qu'elles règlent les choses hein ? Un peu de communication diantre !

J'ai mis un peu de temps à publier ce chapitre à cause du travail et puis toujours ces passages que je réécris sans arrêt lol J'espère ne pas avoir déçu, c'était un peu un « turning point » dans la progression de ce récit, et j'espère avoir emmené tout ceux qui suivent ce texte avec moi. Merci en tous cas, encore, pour votre présence :) Vos commentaires sont la meilleure motivation. Je vous embrasse.


	7. La Paresse

La Paresse

« La paresse n'est vraiment désirable que pour conserver les forces que nous avons acquises, ou pour réparer sans effort celles que nous avons perdues. »  
Jacques-Henri Meister

 _«Est-ce qu'on va toujours devoir faire semblant ? »_

 _Regina encore prise par l'émotion, l'avait regardé confuse._

 _« Au supermarché comme hier ou au Granny's... à chaque fois qu'on sera en public est-ce qu'on fera éternellement semblant d'être...de n'être que...?» Emma essaya puis abandonna l'idée de trouver les bons mots._

 _Regina se crispa aux yeux azur qui la fixèrent sans trembler. Et qui la percèrent jusqu'à l'âme._

 _« Je pense que c'est une question à laquelle tu dois réfléchir plus que moi Emma... »_

 _La sauveuse fronça les sourcils._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _-Je... je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à avoir la médaille de la popularité...J'ai vécu la majorité de ma vie haïe par ces gens. Toi en revanche ? ... »_

 _La brune recula de leur étreinte et passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure noire._

 _« Il y a ta famille dont je suis loin de correspondre...à...l'idéal vertueux... et...tu...tu reste un véritable héros pour Storybrooke. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois vraiment préparée à la réaction de la ville à l'idée que tu sois plus qu'amie avec le maire qui a tout provoqué en premier lieu... Et je n'ai même pas encore évoqué la possible catatonie d'Henry »soupira-t-elle._

 _Emma sourit._

 _« Henry est un bon garçon. Il réagira de la bonne manière. »_

 _A ça, la brune sourit aussi. Elle avait une confiance viscérale en leur fils. En Emma. En cette famille construite dans l'adversité. Justement..._

 _« Est-ce que tu es sûre qu'il ne s'agit que de moi ? »Poussa la blonde, incertaine._

 _Emma inspira profondément pour se reprendre._

 _« Pour être honnête Gina..tu sembles vraiment anxieuse du regards des autres. Je veux dire... tu m'as fait me garer à une rue de chez toi et repartir à l'aube à chaque fois qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble...Et je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à avoir peur de ce que les autres pensent. Mais je sais aussi que tout ça est compliqué... »_

 _Regina observa Emma._

 _« Tu penses que j'ai honte ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas... peut-être que tu as simplement du mal avec le fait que je sois une femme ? Ou que je sois une « Charming » ? Ou peut-être juste le fait que je sois...moi » finit la blonde, vulnérable._

 _La brune entendit les mots, et un air fatidique imprégna ses traits, elle avança et effleura le visage de la sauveuse. La gorge serrée._

 _« Rien de ce que tu ES ne pourra jamais me faire craindre le regard des autres Emma Swan, est-ce que je suis bien claire? Rien »_

 _La blonde déglutit et acquiesça. Son regard plein d'incertitudes pourtant._

 _« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as traversé ? soupira la brune … toutes ces épreuves ? J'étais là... à presque chacune d'entre elles... et...»._

 _Elle ferma les yeux, inspira. Puis les rouvrit._

 _« Quand... j'imagine la vie que je te souhaite, au fond de moi ? j'imagine la paix Emma. J'imagine une vie où enfin tu n'aurais aucun sacrifice à faire. Aucun prix à payer pour être toi simplement. Libre. Sans tout ce que MA malédiction a attaché à ton histoire..._

 _Est-ce que je suis capable de t'apporter ça ? Mon passé... tout ce que j'ai fait me rattrape trop souvent... comment est-ce que je pourrais te demander de prendre ce risque...»_

 _Emma s'approcha encore, émue. L'émotion aux bords de ses yeux humides._

 _« Tu sais... ça fait déjà longtemps que je suis trop fatiguée pour faire ça. Imaginer le passé autrement. S'il veut revenir il n'a qu'à le faire. Il le fera de toute façon... et tu sais ce qui me fait sûrement encore plus peur ? »_

 _Emma sourit._

 _« Ma mère, qui commencera bientôt à nous présenter tous les célibataires de Storybrooke parce qu'elle pense qu'il y a une place à prendre »_

 _Regina surprise, émit doucement un rire. La sauveuse se serra contre elle._

 _«...Et si mes dernières crises de jalousie n'ont pas été claires à ce sujet, Regina, tu dois être la seule chose dans ma vie que je partage très mal... » murmura-t-elle._

 _La brune sentit un frisson courir sa peau._

 _« Alors... je ne vais pas te donner d'ultimatum, parce qu'en réalité je suis prête à accepter à peu près toutes tes conditions pour ne pas te perdre. »_

 _Emma se redressa jusqu'à admirer les traits qu'elle dessina du bout des doigts._

 _« Mais...si j'ai appris une chose ? C'est que la paix ne se trouve pas dans la fuite. »_

 _« Et faire semblant de ne pas te vouloir ou de vouloir quelqu'un d'autre reviendrait exactement à ça : fuir. »_

 _Emma se pencha et cueillit les lèvres du maire, enfin, doucement. Et la brune se dissipa dans le contact._

 _« Tout en moi n'aspire qu'à toi Regina » expira la blonde contre ses lèvres. Et le baiser s'approfondit, les mains des deux amantes sinuant sur leur corps. Celle de Regina plongea dans la chevelure d'or. Et la sauveuse quant à elle glissa jusqu'au galbe parfait de ses fesses. Elle gémirent, désespérées de se sentir encore plus. Le souffle court, Regina rompit leur baiser._

 _« Est-ce que c'est ta manière de me demander d'être ta petite-amie? » Plaisanta-t-elle, le souffle rauque._

 _Emma rit._

 _« Petite-amie ? Est-ce que ça ne fait pas un peu puérile, même pour nous deux?_

 _-Parle pour toi Swan » rétorqua la brune en serrant à son tour une de ses fesses. La sauveuse rit et gémit dans la même seconde. Et le geste taquin se transforma en caresse._

 _« Et je t'assure.. susurra la brune, puérile sera la dernière chose que tu auras à l'esprit, quand je serais en train de te prendre jusqu'à ce que te faire jouir, fort, mon nom sur tes lèvres»_

 _Emma sentit son bas ventre se crisper._

 _« Regina » murmura-t-elle avant de capturer encore ses lèvres. La brune maintint ses intentions plutôt claires, en insinuant sa langue dans le baiser. Saisissant encore le postérieur parfaitement sculpté sous ses paumes. Elle pressa leur étreinte, sentit la blonde expirer contre elle et devenir fébrile. Elle glissa une main entre ses cuisses, caressant la sauveuse au travers de son jean serré._

 _La blonde se sentit défaillir._

 _«Quand tu parlais de me prendre... gémit-elle, tu parlais de le faire là ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle._

 _-N'importe quelle surface fera l'affaire » répondit la brune._

 _La blonde sourit puis ferma les yeux quand elle sentit à quel point elle était humide._

 _« Zappe-nous ailleurs... » soupira-t-elle._

 _La brune passa suggestivement la langue sur les lèvres de son amante._

 _« A vos ordres shérif »_

 _Alors que la fumée mauve s'apprêta à les ensevelir. Emma intervint :_

 _« Dans une chambre Gina..une CHAMBRE d'accord ?»_

 _Et dans l'écho éphémère d'un éclat de rire, elles disparurent._

* * *

Allongée, nue contre la brune assoupie, Emma ne put s'empêcher de perdre son regard sur ses formes. Elle traça de ses yeux, la nuque gracieuse et exposée de Regina, dont la chevelure s'étalait sur l'oreiller, comme l'encre. Le mouvement de sa respiration presque imperceptible. Régulier. Ténu.

Le sexe qu'elles avaient eu ensemble, quelques moments plus tôt avait été intense. Peut-être même plus que d'habitude. Qui aurait cru ça possible ? La blonde sourit un peu. Qui aurait pu prévoir ?

Tout, depuis le départ, n'avait été qu'une succession de miracles et la blonde se jura, à cet instant même, de devenir meilleure. Elle n'avait pas toujours bien géré tous ces conflits émotionnels. Elle avait été orgueilleuse. Égoïste, en colère souvent. Avide. Et oui, envieuse, à en avoir mal. Mais en regardant l'ancienne reine, endormie paisiblement contre son corps, elle jura de ressentir une sorte de déclic.

« Il y a deux moments importants dans l'existence : le jour où l'on naît et le jour où l'on comprend dans quel but »

Ce genre de déclic là.

Quand une larme rebelle dévala son visage, Emma se trouva absurde.

Elle blâma son patrimoine génétique de la faire verser dans le mélodrame à des moments pareils. Elle rit, dans le silence épuré de la chambre.

Elle avait erré, honnêtement. Elle s'était perdue dans des méandres impensables, jusqu'à ce que Henry ne frappe à sa porte. En le voyant ce jour là, elle avait su. Elle avait pu sentir qu'il était une lueur dans son ombre. Celle qu'elle avait certainement attendue depuis toujours. Et vraiment, ce gamin lui avait servi les histoires les plus dingues !

Elle sourit.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu lâcher prise. Désespérée de trouver une réponse. A ce vide, dans son ventre.

A cette sensation tenace. Indélébile.

Et l'eau avait coulé sous les ponds depuis, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et finalement, après cette impression de n'être personne qui lui avait collé à la peau, elle s'était débattue avec cette myriade de labels qui lui étaient tombés du ciel depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. En torrent.

Mère.

Sauveuse.

Héros.

Princesse.

Nuisance.

Elle déglutit.

Ténébreuse.

Pour en arriver là au bout du compte, à cette seconde, à cette sensation cinglante, toutes ces années plus tard.

Elle n'était effectivement qu'une particule infime dans ce monde, insignifiante. Un simple souffle.

Et ultimement ? Peu importait qui elle pouvait être.

Elle ne respirait entièrement que pour une chose. Au fond. Gravée dans le plus beau langage.

Protéger cette femme inexplicable... de ce monde. Et d'elle même, si la brune le lui demandait.

Comme si elle avait pu l'entendre, cette dernière s'enfonça dans son étreinte.

« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de penser ? » entendit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée et rauque.

Elle rit. Et se serra contre son amante.

« J'essaye de savoir si mon cerveau fonctionne encore... et je t'assure tu ne rends pas la tâche facile femme » dit-elle dans le creux de son cou. Regina rit, les yeux toujours clos et immisça ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde.

« Attend au moins de retourner au poste de police... soupira-t-elle, pour le moment... dors... »

Emma gémit pour se plaindre.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner...

-Et tu ne veux manifestement pas dormir non plus... »

La blonde embrassa la nuque de la brune.

« Exact» murmura-t-elle. Ses lèvres voyagèrent sur la peau hâlée, dans un sillon bientôt liquide et chaud. Sa langue goûta pour la énième fois ces courbes en parcourant encore le même chemin. Puis elle insista sur le point qu'elle savait le plus sensible. Mordit doucement comme si elle devait s'en nourrir.

Et Regina inspira, expira, transportée dans cet état brumeux encore éparpillé par le sommeil. La sensation entre ses cuisses pourtant extrêmement claire. Elle appuya Emma contre elle.

« Tu es insatiable ... » dit-elle dans un rire.

« C'est ta faute... » murmura la sauveuse en insinuant une main sur sa poitrine, se concentrant sur ses tétons qui devinrent durs...

«Ce n'est pas absolument normal d'être aussi sexy. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on te laisse vivre en liberté...

-Evidemment parce que je suis le _Maire_ shérif Swan _»_ rétorqua Regina avant que l'amusement ne s' étrangle dans sa gorge. Et qu'elle gémisse.

A ce son splendide, Emma se sentit bouillir, elle posa une main sur la hanche onduleuse puis l'appuya contre elle. Elle soupira, les deux globes parfaits frottant contre son bas ventre.

Regina la sentit contre sa peau, parcourant son dos de baisers à des endroits qui la firent s'arquer. Elle précipita une main vers les fesses d'Emma et l'appuya contre les siennes.

Dormir ? Cette option n'était visiblement plus au programme. Pour aucune d'entre elles.

Elle ferma les yeux, absorbée par le désir qui désorienta ses sens. Par l'envie de la blonde qu'elle sentait comme un orage derrière elle, fiévreux et contenu pour ne pas l'engloutir. A chaque à coup contre son corps, elle pouvait percevoir la querelle silencieuse. D'une pudeur que seule Emma Swan avait de cette manière.

Tourmentée. Insaisissable. Captivante.

Se dégageant soudainement de leur étreinte, elle changea leur position, basculant Emma sur le dos et chevauchant son ventre. Elle sourit avant de se pencher tendrement vers ses lèvres, qu'elle mordilla d'abord pour les effleurer ensuite avec sa langue. Emma gémit et ses mains se hissèrent jusqu'à sa taille.

Les yeux noirs plongèrent dans la tempête azur. Elle observa les remous, l'écume, l'abysse. Si intenses.

« Tu me rends dingue » soupira la sauveuse.

Et Regina avait déjà rendu dingue. De nombreuses fois. Mais rien n'était comparable.

Elle embrassa son amante, avec cette révérence qui infusa dans chaque parcelle d'elle. Et elle s'immergea elle-même, à l'intérieur d'Emma, prête à s'y dissoudre. Tenant son visage contre elle alors que la blonde dévora son corps. Les lèvres incontrôlables sur ses seins l'emmenèrent dans des voluptés qui lui semblèrent semblables à un fer rouge. Marquant sa peau, profondément, d'une propriété qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais permise.

Ses yeux regardèrent crispés, l'annexion langoureuse de son corps.

 _« Alors?Est-ce que tu l'es ? »_

 _LA brune occupée à défaire fébrilement les boutons de sa chemise, avait levé la tête confuse._

 _« Est-ce que je suis quoi ?_

 _«-Ma petite-amie..._

 _Elle rit un peu. Passant les bras autour de la nuque d'Emma._

 _« Si c'est ce que tu veux Emma , si tu es sûre et prête alors oui, tu peux considérer que c'est exactement ce que je suis... »_

Donner ce qu'elle était au présent n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

Donner les ratures de son histoire, les blessures silencieuses et les havres qu'elle avait pu construire. Tout ça n'avait jamais eu ce sens quasi terrassant.

Emma mordit sa chair turgescente et sensible. La sensation lui traversa le corps comme la foudre.

« Emma... »

Les yeux bleus cherchèrent les siens et la brune se laissa une nouvelle fois envahir par les délices procurés par sa langue. Elle sourit.

« Tu es encore en train de me faire mouiller...» soupira t-elle en sentant la cyprine abondante entre ses cuisses. A ces mots la blonde prit possession de ses lèvres et leurs deux corps glissèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre.

Tout flancha, dans leurs esprits. Encore. Et Regina pensa.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux » murmura-t-elle contre le souffle d'Emma. Cette dernière se crispa, figée encore plus désorientée lorsque que la brune voyagea le long de sa mâchoire.

« Comment est-ce que tu as envie de me prendre ...» soupira la voix grave. Rauque.

La sauveuse cru sérieusement perdre connaissance.

« Ou dis-moi comment tu as envie que je te fasse jouir …. »

La brune cueillit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

« Dis moi Emma... »

Après un baiser passionné, Regina posa délicatement une main sur son visage et fixa calmement son regard.

« Tout Gina...j'ai l'impression de tout vouloir » gémit la blonde, frustrée par elle même.

Et l'ancienne reine éclata de rire.

« Hey ! Se défendit la sauveuse, c'était le sens du mot _dingue_ tout à l'heure _»_ appuya-t-elle.

Et Regina sourit.

Personne ne pouvait être Emma. Non, personne n'avait jamais été elle.

Personne.

Et l'avenir ? L'avenir allait sûrement être tout ce qu'elle redoutait.

Trop fort.

Trop vrai.

Aveuglant.

Peu importe.

Féline, elle changea de position, sa tête bientôt entre les jambes d'Emma. La tête d'Emma entre les siennes. La sauveuse émit un gémissement animal, et la brune eut à peine le temps de la voir par dessus son épaule qu'elle s'enfonça en elle.

L'ancienne reine accueillit la virulence entre ses cuisses, les yeux clos en se mordant la lèvre. Emma n'eut aucun ménagement. Plongée dans son sexe. Et Regina gémit lorsque les lèvres trouvèrent son clitoris. Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes se reprendre avant de se pencher elle aussi et de faire usage de sa langue. Pour laper, lécher, prendre dans sa bouche et exciter Emma comme elle avait si bien appris à faire.

Le silence se couvrit bientôt de la musique épaisse et lourde de leur plaisir. Leurs gémissements étouffés finissant par écorcher l'air pour se noyer de nouveau dans leur corps. La poésie de leur union, humide, impertinente, s'étala dans l'instant comme une défiance à toutes les limites humaines. A tous les anéantissements qui n'avaient fait que les faire grandir.

Et les confondre.

« Emma ! » cria la brune, lorsque les doigts la pénétrèrent d'un geste. Elle essaya de se retrouver, mais les va-et-vient profonds et implacables ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion. Les bras fébriles, elle croula aux mouvements qui la prenaient en rythme. Fort.

« Putain Gina... »

La brune comprit à peine lorsque Emma se retira et la plaqua contre la tête de lit. Pour être prise, par derrière, avec une force qui força ses mains sur le bois sombre. La sauveuse agrippa une de ses hanches, accélérant jusqu'à un rythme impossible à suivre.

Mais l'ancienne reine n'était pas censée suivre.

Elle était seulement censée prendre. Recevoir au fond d'elle.

Sa vision se troubla, ,sa voix explosa. Son corps entier échappa à son contrôle. Dans un vertige qu'elle n'avait jamais donné qu'à Emma. Le plaisir se déchaîna, au milieu du bruit du lit clashant contre le mur. Au premier orgasme, une de ses mains s'entremêla à celle d'Emma posée sur sa croupe splendide. L'autre, encore sur le bois, supportant le choc de ses assauts. La sauveuse continua à la prendre au travers de la vague. Au travers de la deuxième qui suivit. De la troisième.

Regina en sueur, convulsive, finit par perdre le compte. Conquise entièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus rien. Ni la raison. Ni le souffle.

Ni finalement la force.

Et glorieusement ? ni la peur.

Des larmes emplirent ses yeux au milieu de cette démence.

Pouvait-on vraiment délier les tresses du destin ? Couper les fils ? Et juste les faire disparaître?

Et pouvait-on en vouloir d'autres ?

Erintée, la brune sentit les doigts déserter son corps et Emma, en nage se coller contre elle. Chaque fibre de la sauveuse lui sembla au bord de la rupture, sa mâchoire saillante dans le creux de son épaule. Son souffle abyssale, chaud. Incandescent même.

Pouvait-on vouloir tout réécrire ? Tout refaire ? A ce point ?

Pour une seule personne ?

La blonde la plaqua de nouveau contre la surface dur et Regina sentit bientôt, contre ses fesses la main de la sauveuse bouger furieusement entre ses propres cuisses. La blonde gémit contre son oreille, bientôt fébrile.

Les hanches d'Emma ondulèrent, brutales et spasmodiques. L'animal en elle, majestueux, crispé dans les derniers soubresauts d'une férocité qui bientôt quitterait son corps. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que la Sauveuse ne se raidissent dans le silence, emporté par le pic prodigieux qui mordit sa chair. Ses membres enlacèrent la brune dans une étreinte convulsives... qui se mua peu à peu en tendresse. Emma, drainée, embrassa délicatement l'épaule tremblante, et se dégagea pour que que côte à côte elles ne s'effondrent sur le lit.

A bout de souffle. Vidées complètement.

Inconsciemment leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Et après quelques minutes elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre.

Jamais le temps n'avait ressemblé à ce point à l'éternité.

« Démissionne »

La brune perdue dans ses pensées, cru avoir mal entendu.

« Pardon ?

-Démissionne » répéta la blonde.

« Non, licencie moi d'abord, et ensuite démissionne »

Regina rit un peu.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Pour que rien, jamais, ne nous oblige à sortir d'ici »

La brune les paupières déjà lourdes serra les bras qui l'entouraient. Elle inspira comme si toutes les promesses possibles étaient là, suspendues dans l'air.

« Emma... tu sais que tu dois récupérer Henry chez Nick dans une heure. » expira-t-elle, le sommeil déjà dans sa voix.

« Et il est hors de question que je laisse une seconde fois MA ville entre les mains de ta mère. »

Derrière elle le visage de la blonde se blottit encore d'avantage au creux de sa nuque.

« Rabat joie » marmonna la sauveuse.

Les yeux clos, l'ancienne reine sourit doucement.

« J'ai été habituée à pire... »

FIN

* * *

N/A :

Tadaaam ! Nous somme arrivés à la fin de cette série que j'ai beaucoup aimée écrire et que je termine avec cette affection toute particulière qu'on porte aux premiers textes. Plein d'hésitations, de tentatives et finalement de maladresse sûrement lol

Mais cette « collaboration » littéraire avec ces deux personnages restera un souvenir spécial. Un premier pas, qui au final n'a fait que nourrir mon inspiration, et ma fascination pour cette alchimie tellement imprévisible entre ces héroïnes. Il reste tellement à explorer.

Mille mercis à tous ceux qui m'ont manifesté leur soutien et qui se sont accrochés le long de cette aventure qui n'a eu ni tabou ni scrupule lol Votre présence explique l'excellence des textes que j'ai pu lire et que je suis sûre de découvrir encore dans ce fandom. Votre soutien pousse à l'audace, à la créativité. Merci donc aussi en tant que lectrice. Gros bisous, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre. A bientôt.

NG


End file.
